K-on Another Time
by John Charly Baldu
Summary: La clasica historia de las chicas del club de musica ligera , pero con una pequeña correcion ... De la noche a la mañana el establecimiento al cual hiban se convierte en uno mixto .. y la aparicion de un nuevo personaje el cual re-escribe los ultimos sucesos que suceden en el club antes de su graduacion .
1. 01 - Un cambio

Desde que salí de la enseñanza media , pensé que lo mas importante era terminar mis estudios y después trabajar , tener mucho dinero y divertirse asta morir . Pero cuando seguí creciendo , me di cuenta que me faltaba algo , mejor dicho alguien y nunca pensé que ese alguien serias tu …

Eran las 07:00 Am cuando las campanas sonaban en la escuela un anuncio en la entrada del establecimiento se hacia notar .

" Desde este comienzo de año este establecimiento será mixto y hoy le daremos la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos los cuales compartirán la educación con nosotros "

La puerta del salón de música se abre de golpe y entra una joven de pelo corto , con un pinche que sostenía su cabello hacia un lado , esta joven entraba muy emocionada como si la felicidad estuviera implantada en su rostro .

Yui : Ya se dieron cuenta , estudiaremos con hombre .

Sentada en una silla se encontraba una joven muy hermosa , de pelo largo y rubio el cual le llegaba un poco mas a bajo de los hombros , con una voz suave le responde .

Mugi : Si estoy muy emocionada , al fin conoceremos nuevas personas de otros sexo .

A su lado sentada estaba estaba una pequeña de pelo negro y largo , con dos coletas .

Asuza : Creo que será divertido conocer a un muchacho …

Al frente de ella sentada una chica de pelo corto , un cintillo levantaba su cabello .

Ritsu : Mmm … la pequeña Asu Nya esta en busca de un novio .

Al lado de la joven se encontraba otra joven muy hermosa de pelo largo , oscuro . Con una voz delicada .

Mio : No la molestes , es obvio que todas estamos emocionadas de conocer gente nueva , es normal ilusionarse .

Ritsu : No me digas que tu también buscas lo mismo .

Mio se sonroja y le hace un desprecio .

Mio : Pues claro que no , pero me gustaría tener un amigo varón .

Ritsu se acerca y le dice al oído .

Ritsu : Ten cuidado con lo que deseas , los hombres son muy diferentes que las mujeres y puede que termines odiándolos , ya que algunos son depravados , imagínate ir caminando por el pasillo y una ráfaga de viento te levanta tu vestido , tu ropa interior la vera todo muchacho que este cerca y tomara fotos … je je je …

Asustada la joven se tapa los oídos para no escucharla mas .

Ritsu : Ya tranquila no es para exagerar , yo igual estoy emocionada .

Yui : Espero que también se una nueva gente , seria bueno tener un hombre en nuestra banda .

Mugi : He escuchado que los hombre son a veces mejor vocalista .

Ritsu : Si y también tocan mejor la guitarra .

En un lado estaba Mio y Yui conversando .

Mio : Ahora que lo pienso no es buena idea , esto de admitir hombre a nuestra escuela .

Yui : Mio-chan seremos remplazadas fácilmente .

Mio : Descuida nosotras somos la ternura en este lugar , no podemos ser remplazadas .

Yui : Pensé que ese papel era de Mugi .

Mio : Heee …

Mientras …

Ritsu : Y esas dos de que tanto hablan .

Del otro lado se encontraba pensativa Asuza .

Asuza : ( Si hay nuevos miembros quizás … )

Ritsu : El aire se volvió tenso de repente , no lo crees tu Mugi .

Mugi : Quizás …

Ritsu : Tu también .

Dice sorprendida … Pada el tiempo y la hora de apertura llega la cual se dan a conocer las nuevas reglas y la asignación de los nuevos cursos .

Yui : Haber donde he quedado … Me encuentro en el 4-B

Ritsu : Si yo también .

Yui : Que suerte .

Ritsu : Mio y tu donde quedaste .

Mio : Haber yo …

La joven buscaba su nombre en la lista de los cursos .

Mio : Si yo también estoy en el mismo curso .

Mugi : Que suerte también estoy con ustedes .

Ritsu : No les parece algo extraño .

Mio : Si , nunca nos había pasado .

Ritsu : A mi me da que es obra de …

Sawako : Hablan de mi a escondidas .

Dice la joven profesora , de pelo largo y de color castaño , usando lentes hacia su aparición de repente , sorprendiendo a Ritsu .

Mio : Usted fue quien arreglo el curso .

Sawako : Es muy difícil aprender nuevos nombre así que me las arregle para que estuvieran todas juntas .

Ritsu : Me lo imagine desde un principio .

Sawako : Que estas insinuando .

Dice con voz desafiante .

Ritsu : Yo nada …

Responde algo temerosa .

Sawako : El único problema que tendremos 5 alumnos .

Yui : Entonces vamos a tener 5 hombres en nuestro curso , que emoción .

Sawako : No soy del tipo de gente que se fija en los menores pero …

Mio : ¿Que esta insinuando? .

Dice la joven de pelo largo un tanto confundida , la profesora solo finge no escuchar la pregunta y mira para otro lado .

Mugi : Espero que nos llevemos bien .

Ritsu : Si , quizás Sawa encuentre a un chico que le gusten las ancianas .

Sawako : QUE DIJISTE…

Dice mientras le apretaba el cuello a la chica del cintillo por tan irrespetuoso comentario .

Ritsu : Solo … era un decir …

Responde la joven con el poco aire que aun conservaba .Mas tarde en el salón de clases .

Sawako : Bien como es primer año que tengo alumnos varones , me gustaría que se presentaran a todas por favor . Yo diré sus nombres y ustedes nos dirán de donde son y el porque decidieron ser los primeros en entrar a este establecimiento .

Así es como uno a uno se presentaron asta que .

Sawako : Haber que tenemos aquí , tu eres Souta …

Se para algo temeroso un joven de pelirrojo , de un metro 73 de estatura , ojos café claro .

Souta : Hola … bueno mi nombre es Souta … Souta Yudai y decidí entrar a aquí por que … en realidad no tenia otro lugar donde entrar debido que soy nuevo en esta ciudad .

Sawako : Ya veo , entonces entraste a este lugar por que buscabas novia .

El joven se sonroja y se altera un tanto .

Souta : De que habla … yo … yo no sabia que era un institución de solo mujeres al principio … y yo ...

El curso completo se echa a reír y el joven se sienta muy avergonzado , tapándose el rostro con su cuaderno para no ser visto .

Mugi : (Que divertido muchacho …)

Mio : (Comparte tu dolor , se lo que es ser humillado en publico …)

Ritsu : (Es un verdadero torpe … )

Yui : (Tengo hambre , cuando terminara la clase …)

Mas tarde en el salón del club de música ligera .

Yui : Mio , por que tu mochila es tan grande .

Mio : Dejame mostrarte .

La joven abre su mochila y deja caer en la mesa un sin fin de cartas .

Ritsu : No me digas que son de todos los que te vieron hoy .

Mio : Y no pararon de llegar …

Mugi : Así que también te paso lo mismo Mio .

Mio : Que quieres decir .

Tsumugi abre su mochila y deja caer un montón de cartas .

Mio : (Superan las mías )

Asuza : Al parecer son muy populares .

Ritsu : Y que tenemos por aquí .

Dice la joven mientras le quita la mochila a Asuza y la abre , dentro se encontraba otro millar de cartas .

Mio : (No puede ser asta ella me supero y siendo tan joven )

Yui : Yo solo recibí 10 y tu Ric-chan cuantas recibiste .

Ritsu : Bueno no es necesario que les diga , no es un concurso de popularidad .

Yui : Haber déjame ver

Ritsu : No espera .

Yui toma la mochila de Ritsu , la abre para revisar el interior y no encuentra nada fuera de lo común .

Yui : Y donde las escondiste .

Mio : Yui …

Yui : ¿Que ocurre?

El salón permanece en silencio un momento , Ritsu toma su mochila y …

Ritsu : No se preocupen ya me lo esperaba , bien vamos a ensayar .

Mio : Bien vamos .

Después del ensayo .

Yui : Estoy exhausta .

Ritsu : Lo mismo digo .

Mio : Es todo por hoy .

Ritsu : Bien me tengo que ir .

Yui : No te quedaras a comer el ultimo pastel de Mugi-chan .

Ritsu : No puedo , tengo que ayudar a mi hermano con algo .

Yui : Ya veo …

Mugi : Que te valla bien .

Mio : Nos vemos mañana .

Asuza : Que tengas suerte.

Ritsu : Si , nos vemos mañana adiós .

La joven toma su mochila , se la coloca en la espalda y se retira , mientras …

Mio : Al parecer le afecto .

Yui : ¿Qué cosa?

Mugi : La batería de Ritsu no tenia la misma energía de siempre .

Yui : Ya veo …

Mas tarde … Recostada en su cama se encontraba la joven Ritsu

Ritsu : (No se por que siento este extraño sentimiento de soledad…)

…

**Gracias por leer , dejen su comentarios por fabor .. no cuesta nada dar su opinion ... me ayudaria vastante para seguir progresando .. gracias a todos nuevamente y espero que sigan leyendo .. el prox capitulo lo subire dentro de una semana .. hasta la proxima .. bye ... n-n**


	2. 02 - Una hermosa melodia

**Hola a todos espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo , aqui les traigo el segundo ... Espero que sea de su agrado como en el primero y cualquier comentario sera bienvenido ... gracias por leer :D**

**...**

Era la mañana , poco a poco los rayos de sol pasaban por la ventana del establecimiento . En el tranquilo lugar solo se podían escuchar los pasos de una sola persona .

Souta : Valla lugar , es muy grande … Al parecer va hacer divertido estudiar … (Además esta repleto de hermosas damitas … ) … pero bueno …

El joven abría la puerta de su salón y esperaba en un asiento que daba hacia la ventana .

Souta : Al parecer he llegado primer … ( … Bueno creo que soy el único que se levanta temprano solo para llegar a este lugar , las clases comienzan en media hora mas y ya estoy sentado en mi puesto … algunos pensaran que soy estudioso je je je … )

En eso un sonido le llama la atención .

Souta : ¿Y eso? …

El joven se levanta de su puesto y empieza a buscar el lugar de donde surgía ese sonido , caminando por el corredor y subiendo la escalera.

Souta : Viene de este salón

En un letrero puesto en la parte superior de la puerta decía "Club de Música ligera".

El joven curioso coloca el oído en la puerta y escucha el rasguear de una guitarra , escuchaba una melodía que llevaba un gran compas y ritmo .

Souta : Impresionante , que buen ritmo … no me parece haberlo escuchado antes .

El joven al escuchar dicha melodía , comenzó a llevar el compas con un pequeño golpecito con su mano en la rodilla , fingiendo tocar una batería . Hasta que …

Mio : Que haces espiando …

El joven sorprendido da un paso hacia atrás .

Souta : Etto … bueno yo … solo quería escuchar un poco .

Mio : ¿Entonces por que no entras?.

Souta : No para nada , yo solo pasaba y ya me voy .

El joven se va corriendo rápidamente hacia el salón .

Mio : (Que extraño muchacho , creo que era de nuestra clase )

Mio abre la puerta y …

Yui : Hola Mio-chan .

Mio : Desde cuando estas en este lugar .

Yui : Llegue temprano para ensayar .

Mio : Ya veo … ( … Debió haber escuchado el ensayo de Yui , quizás por eso estaba tan pegado a la puerta … )

Yui : Mio-chan .

Mio : ¿Qué ocurre?

Yui : ¿Sabes algo de Ric-chan?

Mio : Lo dices por lo sucedido ayer .

Yui : No me gusta saber que alguien esta triste y yo no pueda hacer algo para cambiarlo .

Mio : No te preocupes , ella estará bien , ya veras que llegara con la misma energía de otros días .

Yui : Si pero …

Mio : Bien cambiemos el tema … que estabas ensayando .

Yui : No lo se , vino de repente y ya se me olvido .

Mio : He?

Yui : No me acuerdo que estaba tocando .

Mio : (No puedo creer que allá aprendido a tocar la guitarra tan fácil )

Mas tarde .

Souta : ( Valla tema , aun lo tengo en la mente … quizás me anime a entrar otro día … )

En eso frente a el se para un joven de pelo corto oscuro , ojos verdes , de un metro 75 de alto , delgado .

Lee : Hola tu debes ser Souta .

Souta : Si , ¿Qué ocurre?

Lee : Mi nombre es Lee , mucho gusto .

Souta : Ha , hola … mi nombre es Souta .

Lee : Si , eso ya lo se .

Souta : Perdón …

Lee : (No es alguien muy brillante que digamos … ) … Que te parece este lugar .

Souta : ¿A que te refieres?

Lee : Ya sabes , somos 5 hombres en un salón lleno de damas … una te debe interesar .

El joven sorprendido retrocede con asiento y todo .

Lee : Hay muchas bellezas ¿Una debió haberte llamado la atención? .

Repite la pregunta al ver que la reacción del joven

Souta : He … bueno … yo …

Lee : No seas tímido muchacho , estas en confianza .

El joven sonrojado , tartamudeaba al tratar de contestar .

Souta : No … creo que sea prudente decirlo …

Lee : A que le temes , no actúes como un santo y suéltalo .

Souta : ( En general no soy así suelo decir todo de golpe , pero no se por que estoy nervioso … será por que esa chica esta sentada cerca … ) … En otra ocasión .

Lee : Pues yo que tu me apresuro , queda poco tiempo para que las mejores se esfumen y estén ocupadas .

Souta : Bueno no es algo que sea de gran preocupación .

Lee : De que hablas , este es el primer año y único que puedes tener un gran oportunidad en conseguir una belleza de mujer . Piénsalo mas detenidamente , ellas no han tenido una presencia masculina en mucho tiempo y con la llegada de nosotros su estilo de vida cambio totalmente , tienen algo en que fijarse , aparte de estudiar y si juegas bien tus cartas podrás conseguir la que quieras .

Souta : (Creo que su teoría no es tan errónea que digamos .)

Mas tarde en el club de música ligera .

Yui : Mira Ric-chan … he encontrado esto dentro de tu bolso .

La joven saca vario papeles con escritura .

Ritsu : Y eso?

Ritsu toma un de los papeles y lo lee , lo arruga y se los tira a Yui .

Ritsu : No juegues con migo , fuiste tu quien los escribió .

Yui : Por que dices eso?

Pregunta la joven algo sorprendida .

Ritsu : Firmaste con tu nombre al final de cada escrito y solo marcaste enzima de la I una O , además todas tienen el mismo tipo de lápiz rosa .

Azusa : ( No puedo creer que allá caído en tan grave error)

Yui : (Rayos pensé que no lo notaria )

Mio : Dale merito , solo te quería hacerte sentir mejor .

La joven se levanta su lugar y dice con voz profunda .

Ritsu : No es necesario que hagan algo , para mi no significa nada eso de las cartas . Solo ha sido un día que ha sucedido esto y no me molesta en lo mas mínimo .

Yui : Pero …

Ritsu : Gracias Yui , pero no tienes que hacer nada por mi .

Luego cambiando el tono a uno mas animoso .

Ritsu : Que les parece si ensayamos , estoy de animo para tocar la batería .

Mugi : Yo también tengo mucho animo de tocar piano .

Mio : Bien vamos .

Ritsu : ( No me importa si nunca tengo alguien , aun las tengo a ustedes amigas . Son lo mas importarte en este momento y nada va a cambiar eso … ) … Bien 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 …

Se escuchaba el sonar de guitarras y batería , una letra que venia del alma , una pación por la música , son las cosas que llenaban el establecimiento y …

Souta : (Están tocando de nuevo , seria interesante ver como tocan en vivo … pero por el momento mantengo la distancia y escucho de lejos …)

Decía mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba escuchando tal melodía .


	3. 03 - El club

Los últimos rayos de luz cubrían el lugar , una melodía se podía escuchar por todo el establecimiento , resonando y llenando con energía el sitio que ya había quedad sin vida , con acepción del joven oyente .

Souta : Son realmente fantásticas … desearía poder tocar un instrumento como ellas .

El joven se mueve por entre el pasillo y se dirige nuevamente hacia el lugar . Mientras dentro .

Mio : Muy bien , una ultima canción .

Yui : He? … Pero si ya hemos tocado 4 y estoy muy cansado quiero irme a casa .

Asuza : Como quieres ser profesional si te quejas por tocar un mas .

Yui : Pero …

Mio : Vamos no te aflojes .

Ritsu : Aunque comparto lo que dice Yui , me gustaría tocar un ultima .

Mugi : Hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para que salga perfecta .

Yui : Esta bien .

Mio : Entonces toquemos …

Mugi : " Fuwa Fuwa Time "

Mio : No lo se , la hemos ensayado mucho esta semana .

Asuza : Que tal " Pure Pure Heart "

Yui : Que sea una lenta .

Mio : Mmmm cual puede ser .

Dice mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de buscar una canción en sus pensamientos , cuando …

Ritsu : Que tal " Fudepen "

Yui : Si esa si .

Dice muy animada .

Mio : Se me había olvidad , ahora que recuerdo no la hemos ensayado hace tiempo . Bien será " Fudepen " .

Los instrumentos empezaban a tocar y resonaban nuevamente por todo el lugar , una nueva hermosa melodía le zurraba nuevamente al joven .

Souta : ( Que espectacular … hace tiempo no apreciaba la música , se me olvidaba lo que se sentía escuchar una buena banda tocar … )

En eso se abre la puerta y la música se detiene de golpe , el joven cae dentro del salón .

Souta : ( Me cargue mucho en la puerta y se abrió … rayos y ahora que digo en mi defensa , van a pensar que soy un pervertido o un psicópata .)

Mio : ( Es el mismo chico de esta mañana … )

Asuza : Es un Psico …

Yui : Un admirador …

Souta : He?

Con cara de confundido mira a las jóvenes .

Mugi : Un nuevo admirador .

Ritsu : No pensé que llegarían tan pronto .

Asuza : No puede ser que piensen eso a primer visto , el estaba detrás de la puerta espiando .

Mio : A mi me parece que si es un admirador .

Asuza : Tu también Mio-sempai .

Mio : Lo vi esta mañana apoyado en la puerta , escuchando a Yui tocar .

Yui : ¿Quién a mi?

Dice sorprendida.

Souta : ( Así que era ella quien tocaba la guitarra esta mañana , debe ser toda una profesional .)

Ritsu : Vaya , vaya Yui ya tienes un seguidor .

Yui : Je je je … bueno mi nombre es Yui Hirasawa , mucho gusto .

Souta : Etto … mi nombre es Souta Yudai , pero no era necesario que te presentaras , voy en tu misma clase , ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

Asuza : No recuerda ni lo que toca con la guitarra .

Yui : Que mala eres Asu-Nya .

Souta : Je je je … ( … Parece que no afecto en nada mi intromisión )

Mugi : Prepare un poco de te , para nuestro invitado .

Yui : Mugi-chan yo igual quiero un poco .

Mugi : Esta bien .

Mas tarde , todos se encontraban sentadas en la mesa , el joven al final se encontraba muy nervioso por dicha situación .

Souta : ( Esto es muy incomodo , recién las acabo de conocer y ya estoy tomando te con ellas .)

Mugi : Un poco de pastel .

Le dice muy tiernamente , mientras le sonreía .

Souta : He? … si gracias .

Yui : Los pasteles de Mugi-Chan son lo mejor .

Mugi : No es para tanto .

Mio : Deberías probarlo , te encantaran

Le dice al joven , que muy nervioso toma un poco de pastel y queda atónito por unos segundos .

Ritsu : Se acaba de congelar .

Asuza : Le abra pasado algo .

Mio : Solo esperen es la reacción natural , de los pasteles de Mugi .

Pasa unos segundo de silencio y …

Souta : Son excelentes , nunca había comido algo que se le comparara .

Mugi : Gracias , hay mas si quieres llevarte .

Souta : Me encantaría ¡

Dice muy animado .

Mio : Al parecer te ha gustado nuestro estilo de música .

Souta : Si , bueno … tocan espectacular , aunque …

Mio : Aunque … que cosa?

Souta : Es raro , por que sus instrumento pareciera que estuvieran des-sincronizados …

Asuza : ( Sabia que no era la única que notaba eso )

Souta : … Pero de igual forma estupendo .

Mio : Muchas gracias , es lindo de tu parte decir eso .

El joven se sonroja un poco .

Ritsu : Deberíamos mostrarle nuestro primer concierto echo aquí .

Souta : Lo tienen gravado .

Ritsu : Si esta guardado aquí .

Mio : No creo que le interese mucho ver eso .

Dice muy nerviosa .

Souta : Por que dices eso , no creo que tocaran mal su primera vez o me equivoco .

Ritsu : No tocamos tan mal , lo interesante es el final .

Un escalofrió recorre el cuerpo de Mio .

Mio : Pero ya es muy tarde deberíamos irnos a casa .

Souta: He?

En eso se le para a su lado Asuza .

Asuza : En otra ocasión lo veras , cuando allá mas paz .

Souta : Etto … esta bien? … ( … Que tendrá de malo ese video .)

Mugi : Si te gusta la música , debes tocar un instrumento .

Souta : ¿Quién yo? … he , si bueno … toco uno pero …

Yui : ¿Y cual es?

Ritsu : ( Seria interesante encontrar alguien mas que tocara la guitarra … je je je )

Mio : ( Ahora que lo pienso , si toca bajo y es mejor que yo puede que me remplacen )

Souta : Bueno , aun no aprendo bien … es …

Mio : Es …

Repite como eco la joven que nerviosa esperaba que terminara la frase .

Souta : Es la harmónica .

Ritsu se echa a reír un poco .

Souta : Hey que tiene de malo , tocar la harmónica .

Ritsu : Es que recuerdo alguien que dijo lo mismo una vez y no sabia tocar nada .

Yui : Que mala eres Ric-Chan .

Mio : ( Se me olvidaba que Yui dijo lo mismo la primera vez que se presento .)

Asuza : Y por que no nos tocas un poco .

Mugi : Creo que tenemos una por hay si la quieres usar.

Souta : No , no se preocupen yo tengo mi propia harmónica guardada en mi mochila .

El joven saca un pequeña harmónica de 20 celdas un tanto maltratada .

Souta : Admito que no le he hecho mantención , pero aun suena .

Asuza : ( Me recuerda mucho a Yui y su trato con la guitarra )

Souta : Bueno aquí les va …

El joven toca un melodía muy tranquila , la cual relaja a todas las jóvenes , la paz se funde con la música salida por el instrumento por unos minutos , hasta que deja de tocar . Da un suspiro y se queda esperando la respuesta de su improvisado publico

Mio : Linda tonada .

Yui : Tocas fantástico .

Mugi : Deberías unirte a nuestra banda .

Souta : Pero solo se tocar unas cuantas melodías , no creo que sea de mucha ayuda .

Yui : Descuida puedes mejorar , yo aprendí a tocar la guitarra el mismo año que me uní al grupo .

Souta : Como puede ser eso posible .

Dice algo sorprendido .

Asuza : Créeme yo aun no me lo puedo creer .

Mugi : Esta decidido , ya tenemos un nuevo miembro para nuestra banda .

Souta : Y como se llama su grupo .

Mio : " El te tras las clases "

Souta : No creo que ese fuera un buen nombre para una banda .

Mio : Yo tampoco pero fue un día acelerado y no tuvimos idea que nombre ponerle .

Souta : Esta bien , igual no tenia nada que hacer después de clase.

Mugi : Te unirás .

Souta : Si claro .

En eso por detrás de Souta , Ritsu le susurra malévolamente al oido

Ritsu : ¿Y cual de todas nosotras te gusta mas?

Souta : Me gustaron todas ustedes .

Mio : He?

Mugi : Que tierno .

Asuza : ( Por alguna razón ya me había dado cuenta

Yui : …

Ritsu : Je je je

Souta : ( Me atrapo desprevenido )

Así como el grupo de música ligera consigue un nuevo miembro . Con un nuevo integrante en la banda nuevas aventuras surgirán y tal ves un nuevo sentimiento nunca vivido antes .


	4. 04 - La eleccion

**Hola a todos espero que les aya gustado los capitulos anteriores ... bueno aqui les va otro ... Esperos sus comentarios y que disfruten el fic .. :D**

**...**

La campana sonaba y el salón comenzaba a moverse , después de una mañana de escuchar al maestro , dictar y hablar , al fin comenzó el momento de descansar y …

Lee : Y bien ¿A quien elegist? , hoy es el día .

Aparece Lee de la nada y se para en frente del puesto de Souta , mientras el guardaba su cuaderno.

Souta : ¿El día de que …

Dice , mientras se daba vueltas arreglar su mochila .

Lee : Ya sabes , hoy es el día que se ven las elecciones de la mujer a la cual le enviaste la carta .

Souta : Ha eso . Yo no envié ninguna .

Lee se sorprende por tal respuesta .

Lee : Pero que dices .

Souta : Si yo no envié ningún , por que nunca entendí el fin de eso .

Lee : Mira aun estas a tiempo para entrar , la idea es enviar un carta a la chica que te guste mas y luego si tu carta es la ultima en ser enviada a la basura pues tienes el derecho de invitarla a salir sin que tengas competencia .

Souta : Y ellas lo saben .

Lee : No realmente .

Souta : Y como sabes que botaran las cartas aquí .

Lee : Créeme , cada un se encarga de seguir a su elección .

Souta : Eso no se llama acosar .

Lee : Llámalo como quieras , pues a mi aun me quedan 3 candidatas .

Souta : ¿A cuantas les entregaste cartas?

Lee : A 40 .

Souta : QUEEEEEE ¡

Dice exaltado .

Lee : Es para asegurarse .

Souta : Como se te ocurrió algo distinto para escribirle .

Lee : Es sencillo , solo cambias algo aquí algo por allá y listo .

Souta : Las buscaste por internet y solo las imprimiste verdad .

Lee : Si .

Souta : Eres un idiota .

Lee : Yo lo llamo astucia .

Souta : Si claro .

Lee : Pues bien , por el momento aun faltan tres chicas .

Souta : Y cuales son .

Lee : Mio Akiyama , Tsumugi Kotobuki y Asuza Nakano .

Souta : Espera Asuza que no va en segundo medio .

Lee : Y que pasa con eso .

Souta : ( Eres muy descarado … ) … No nada solo decía .

Lee : Espera y tu como sabes que va en ese curso .

Souta : He … etto … ya me tengo que ir , nos vemos mas tarde .

El joven toma sus cosas y parte corriendo al club .

Souta : ( Que suerte , pensé que me iba a detener para interrogarme . )

Ritsu : ¿Que sucede? , ¿por que estas tan exaltado? .

Dice la joven que se encontraba sentada ,con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa . En el lugar no se encontraba nadie mas que ellos 2 .

Souta : No nada … etto … disculpa te puedo hacer una pregunta .

Ritsu : Si dime .

Souta : ¿ Tu recibiste una carta de los demás , ha comienzo de este semestre?

La joven se voltea para no mirarlo , en forma de desprecio .

Ritsu : No , no recibí ningún … que te quieres reír de eso .

Souta : No , nada de eso , no te enfades no quise …

Después de eso , ella se echa a reír , el joven queda con una gran interrogante .

Souta : He?

Ritsu : Que inocente eres , por que me enojaría por eso . Además me da igual , quien me entregue o no cartas , conozco el juego de ellos debido quemi hermano lo hizo con su grupo . Se que no valen nada y que son solo para elegir .

Souta : Ya veo .

Ritsu : Y tu enviaste una .

Souta : He … no , realmente de donde vengo nunca lo había visto y me sorprendí cuando todo el mundo el primer día estaba entregando y recibiendo cartas .

Ritsu : Y ahora que sabes , vas a enviar una .

El joven se pone nervioso .

Souta : He … claro que no , si lo hago es por que conozco muy bien a esa persona y me tiene que gustar mucho .

Ritsu : A si , es bueno saber eso .

Souta : ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ritsu : No por nada , solo lo digo .

Pasan las horas y después de el termino de clases se junta todo el grupo en la sala .

Mugi : Tenemos que ver , como vamos a integrar mas gente a nuestro club .

Ritsu : Tranquila ya tenemos a un septo integrante , además después del concierto que daremos en el auditorio para los nuevos quizás se nos integre uno mas .

Asuza : Y enviaste la solicitud para pedir el auditorio .

Ritsu : Si , lo hice aller .

Pasa un momento de silencio y …

Asuza/Mio/Mugi/Yui : QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

Mio : Desde cuando te acuerdas de enviarla , en general lo haces siempre al ultimo .

Ritsu : Hoy es un nuevo año y han ocurrido muchos cambios , me acorde un día y lo hice .

Mio : ( Creo que Nodoka se sorprendió igual que nosotras cuando se la fue a entregar .)

Yui : Entonces es hora que yo también cambie , es hora de ensayar .

Dice muy emocionada .

Asuza : (Me esta gustando como va el club este año .)

Yui : Pero después de comer uno de los pasteles de Mugi – Chan , tengo mucha hambre .

Asuza : (Sabia que no podía durar mucho esto )

Mugi : En un momento los traigo.

Mio : Mientras tanto ,tenemos que pensar como integra al nuevo a una canción .

Souta : He?

Mio : Si eres parte del club , tienes que tocar por lo menos una vez con nosotras .

Souta : No creen que es muy apresurado .

Yui : Para nada , si yo pude aprender en poco tiempo , también tu podrás .

Asuza : Ella tiene razón .

Ritsu : Quizás puedas tocar tu harmónica antes que empecemos a tocar nosotras , así puedes animar al publico mientras que nosotras arreglamos los instrumento .

Souta : Quieren que sea su telonero .

Mio : Por el momento es la mejor idea … ( … espera un segundo … ) … como se te ocurrió eso .

Dice muy exaltada , dirigiéndose a Ritsu .

Ritsu : ¿Que cosa? .

Mio : Lo que acabas de decir .

Ritsu : Solo lo pensé , el toca bien la harmónica debería comenzar el primero .

Yui : Estoy de acuerdo .

Asuza : Después pensaremos como integrarlo a una canción , pero creo que servirá por mientras que sea el telonero .

Mio : ( En que dimensión he entrado , o quizás no me he dado cuenta que las demás están madurando y yo aun no he cambiado en nada )

Souta : Esta bien tocare , pero hay un problema .

Yui : ¿Cual es?

Souta : Tengo pánico escénico y si me paro solo en frente de toda la gente , me congelare .

Mio : ( Al fin alguien me comprende … ) … Descuida te ayudaremos .

Ritsu : Lo dice la mas miedosa .

Mio : No abandonare a un camarada en batalla .

Yui : Mio-Chan estas bien .

Ritsu : Debe haberse nublado al darse cuenta que hay mas como ella .

Mugi : Descuida te ayudaremos con tu problema , por el momento solo debes ensayar tu mejor tema para tocar , acuérdate que tu das el comienzo .

Souta : Ok , eso me puso mas nervioso .

Tsumugi le sonríe y …

Mugi : Descuida todo saldrá bien .

Souta : ( Que linda … Despierta … ) … Gracias , por todo .

Asuza : ( Siento que esto no va a terminar bien .)

Así como comienza los preparativos para dar un nuevo espectáculo , con la integración del nuevo miembro al club , puede que este show se convierta en el mejor de todos o termine en desastre .


	5. 05 - Una escena romantica

En el tejado del establecimiento en el lugar donde la quietud del cielo se combinan , y se puede escuchar una brisa pasar , las hojas volar libre y un agradable sonido siendo emitido .

Souta : ( Desde que recibí esta harmónica , no pensé que me ayudaría a conocer a tanta gente … si no mal recuerdo , al principio la quería por solo un capricho , quería tocar un instrumento y cuando recibí por primera vez una guitarra eléctrica no le tome mucha atención y la perdí , ahora con pocos días de haber llegado esta harmónica me ayudo a conseguir muchas nuevas amistades … gracias … en verdad gracias … )

El joven Souta sentado en una esquina , en eso la puerta se abre y la practica del joven se interrumpe .

Mio : He … disculpa , no pensé que estarías aquí .

Souta : No te preocupes , si quieres puedes quedarte .

Mio : ¿No te molesta? .

Souta : No para nada.

La joven se sienta a un lado de el .

Mio : Este es mi lugar para inspiración sabias?

Souta : He?

Mio : Vengo aquí cada vez que quiero componer una nueva canción , me sorprendí verte aquí .

Souta : Si bueno … quería estar un momento solo para practicar .

Mio : Ya veo , lo lamento .

Dice la joven algo afligida .

Souta : Ya te dije que no te preocuparas , ya estaba terminando de todos modos .

Mio : Eres muy bueno , como aprendiste a tocar tan bien .

Souta : Realmente no lo se , solo tocaba he improvisaba , he podido tocar dos temas y no se nada mas , aun me falta aprender los bending .

/ Una técnica con la harmónica , la cual consiste en crear un sonido que esta fuera de la escala normal de la harmónica , para crear nueva melodía , se utiliza bastante al tocar un Blues /

Mio : Pero pensé que la tenias desde hace mucho tiempo .

Souta : No para nada , la recibí la navidad pasada .

Mio : ( Aprendió a tocar tan pronto , me hace recordar a Yui )

Souta : Pero creo que me falta mucho por aprender , ya ah pasado mucho tiempo para mi parecer y solo se tocar dos canciones .

Mio : Vas a llegar hacer grande , se ve que tienes futuro con ese instrumento .

Souta : He … gracias .

Responde algo sonrojado por tales palabras . En eso suena la campana y el segundo periodo de clases comienza .

Souta : Deberíamos volver a clases .

Mio : Si tienes razón .

El joven se levanta del suelo , se sacude y le ofrece la mano para ayudar a Mio .

Mio : Gracias

Al tratarse de levantar la joven pisa de mala manera y pierde el equilibrio , la cual la hace caer encima del joven quien al no aguantar , cae junto con ella al suelo , quedando Mio encima de el .

Mio : Perdón , que torpe .

Souta : ( Pensé que era mas liviana )

En eso la joven se levanta y se queda frenada en los ojos de el . El lugar se vuelve callado por unos segundo , una hermosa escena se produce , hasta que …

Ritsu : Mio la clases ya van a comenzar por que no …

La puerta se abre de golpe y Ritsu ve tal escena la cual la hace congelarse por unos segundos y …

Souta : Lo siento …

El joven se corre rápidamente y se va del lugar rápidamente , pasando por el lado de Ritsu sin mirarla .

Ritsu : Mio , estas consiente .

Ritsu se acerca y la mira de cerca .

Ritsu : Se petrifico , clásico de ella .

La joven toma una gran cantidad de oxigeno y …

Ritsu : MIO DESPIERTA LA CLASES YA COMENZARON .

Mio salta del susto y recupera la conciencia .

Mio : Que sucedió?

Ritsu : No me digas que no recuerdas nada

Mio : No , solo recuerdo que Souta me estaba ayudando a levantarme y después nada mas .

Ritsu da un suspiro y …

Ritsu : Te caíste encima de el y te quedaste petrificada mirándolo a los ojos , el pobre salió asustado .

Mio : QUEEEEE …

Dice muy sorprendida .

Ritsu : Ven después te preocupas de eso , ahora tenemos que ir a clases .

Mio : He .

Ritsu : Si , las clases ya comenzaron hace mucho rato , ven vamos .

Ritsu la toma de la mano y le la lleva jalando asta el salón . Las horas pasan y las clases concluyen , cuando llega el momento de juntarse en el club …

Ritsu : Por que no abres la puerta .

Mio : No puedo .

Ritsu : No me digas que aun sigues rara , por lo que sucedió esta mañana .

Mio : Que acaso nunca te ha pasado .

Dice algo enojada .

Ritsu : No para nada , ahora ven tenemos que ensayar , recuerda que tenemos una tocata pronto en el auditorio .

Mio : Si tienes razón pero …

Ritsu : Ven , no pasara nada .

Ritsu la toma de la mano y la fuerza a entrar , dentro se encontraban Yui , Tsumugi y Souta . Mio se petrifica al verlo y …

Ritsu : Hola a todos .

Yui : Hola Ric-Chan , tanto tiempo .

Ritsu : Solo han pasado 10 minutos después de clases .

Yui : Es mucho tiempo .

Mugi : Les serviré un poco de te .

Ritsu : Ven Mio vamos a sentarnos .

Mio : He .. claro ..

Responde algo nerviosa . Ambas se sienten a un costado de la mesa , mientras que el joven en el otro extremo se encontraba tomando te con la cabeza agacha .

Ritsu : Y bien que vamos hacer hoy .

En eso la puerta se abre de golpe .

Asuza : TENEMOS QUE ENSAYAR .

Yui : Hola Asu-nya .

Asuza : Solo faltan 3 días para nuestro concierto en el auditorio

Ritsu : Tranquila , aun falta tiempo .

Asuza : NO , HAY QUE ENSAYAR .

Ritsu : Si jefa .

Dice algo intimidada .

Yui : Vamos Mio – Chan , tenemos que ensayar .

Mio : He , claro …

Tsumugi : Souta – kun si quieres puedes comenzar tu por el momento a tocar , mientras que nosotros acomodamos los instrumentos .

Yui : Buena idea Mugi – Chan .

Mugi : Gracias .

Yui : Ven Souta – Kun

La joven lo toma del brazo y lo lleva asta el centro del salón , mientras que ella se sienta en el sofá y se lo queda mirando .

Yui : Bien toca tu Harmónica .

Souta : He … claro .

Dice algo nervioso .

Mugi : Sucede algo Souta – Kun .

Souta : No nada , etto en un momento .

En eso Ritsu le habla al oído .

Ritsu : Piensa que habrá mas publico ese día , y no solo será un par de ojos si no cientos observando cada movimiento tuyo .

Mio : Ya vasta Ritsu .

Ritsu : Hasta que reaccionaste .

Le dice a Mio que enfadada le habla para que deje solo a Souta

Mio : No lo molestes , quizás esta sea su primera presentación , no es así …

Souta no responde , en eso Ritsu pasa su mano por el frente de su rostro .

Ritsu : Se congelo igual que tu Mio , al parecer encontramos tu doble en versión masculina .

Yui : Huy siempre quise hacer esto .

Ritsu : Que cosa Yui?

La joven conecta la guitarra y le da un rasgueado a la cuerda mas aguda para producir un fuerte sonido , el cual estremece todo el lugar con el sonido producido despierta al joven de golpe .

Asuza : Que estas loca , pudiste haber roto las ventanas con esa frecuencia .

Yui : Perdón , es que lo vi en un programa y quise intentarlo .

Mugi : Miren dio resultado .

Ritsu : No es mala idea , deberíamos ocuparlo con otra persona igual .

Ritsu queda mirando a Mio .

Mio : Ni de broma

Dice algo exaltada . Pasa un momento y el joven comienza a tocar , mientras que las demás se alistan y se relajan con dicha melodía . Luego el joven da un suspiro y deja de tocar .

Souta : ¿Y que les pareció?

Yui : Muy relajante .

Asuza : Debo admitir que sabes tocar bien ese instrumento .

Mugi : Podría escucharlo todo el día .

Souta : Etto gracias …

Ritsu : Y tu que opinas Mio , aun no has dicho nada .

Yui : Si Mio – Chan , es verdad que toca bien .

Mio : He , claro ..

Yui : Sucede algo Mio – Chan .

Mio : No nada , es solo que estaba pensando en otra cosa .

Ritsu : Bien , entonces toquemos … 1 , 2 , 3 …

Las jóvenes comienzan a tocar , mientras que Souta las observaba . Pasan las horas y el ensayo se termina , en eso Mio y Souta quedan solos en el cuarto , debido que las demás fueron al baño por un momento y …

Mio : He , disculpa por lo de …

En eso Souta habla muy nervioso sin dejar terminar a Mio .

Souta : PERDONA .. NO QUISE .. NO VOLVERA A PASAR , LO LAMENTO MUCHO …

Mio : He .. claro , te perdono .

Le responde Mio un tanto confundida por la reacción del joven .Detrás de la puerta de entrada del salón , estaba observando las muchachas la escena .

Ritsu : Que les dije que había pasado algo entre esos dos .

Mugi : Adelante Mio .

Yui : Tu puedes Mio – Chan .

Asuza : No creen que están mal interpretando las cosas .

Ritsu : Para nada , en estas escenas es clásico que la mujer o el hombre se confiezan .

Yui : ¿Y donde esta Mio? .

Ritsu : He , yo tampoco la veo .

Mugi : Desapareció hace un momento .

En eso la puerta se abre y las 4 caen a los pies de Mio .

Mio : Que hacen espiando .

Les dice enojada

Ritsu : No estábamos espiando solo …

Yui : Observando cuanto se puede ver a través de la puerta junta .

Mio : No mientan .

Al decir eso Mio le da un golpe a Ritsu y a Yui en la cabeza . Souta y las demás se echan a reír por tal escena de humor y todo termina bien por este día en el club de Música ligera .


	6. 06 - La incognita

Después de una ajetreada mañana , el club de música ligera se reunida en el salón para hacer los últimos arreglos para dar la tocata en el salón de actos del establecimientos .

Yui : Entonces esta arreglado , Souta al principio y nosotras después .

Asuza : Eso ya lo sabíamos .

Mio : Muy bien tenemos que ordenar las canciones que tocaremos .

Yui : Que .. pero Mio-Chan …

Le responde Yui con una voz desanimada

Mio : Vamos , arriba el animo que necesitamos terminar pronto con esto para ensayar .

Asuza : (Al fin un día como verdadero club de música )

Tsumugi : Pero ya tengo lista el agua para tomar el te .

Ritsu : No , nos ara daño el tomar un tasa de te antes de comenzar con las labores .

Mio : Mmm …

Mio se pone pensativa tratando de elegir que hacer , mientras observaba el bajo y luego desviaba la mirada hacia la mesa

Asuza : (Vamos se fuerte Mio-Sempai , usted puede resistirse a la tentación .)

Mio : Esta bien , no creo que nos haga mal el tomar un tasa de te .

Asuza : ( Que rápido la convencieron )

Ritsu : A por cierto , ¿Donde esta Souta? .

Yui : Antes de venir al salón lo vi subiendo a la azotea .

Mio : Debe estar aun nervioso , hay que dejarlo solo por el momento .

Tsumugi : Aquí esta tu tasa .

Mio : O gracias Mugi .

Dice mientras la recibe en las manos .

Asuza : Deberían aprenderle , el esta ensayando y no descansando .

Yui : Asu-Nya relájate , todos sabemos por que el practica mas . Por que no es bueno con su instrumento y necesita mejorar .

Asuza : Mira quien lo dice .

Yui : He …

Azusa enojada le reprocha a Yui por las palabras mencionadas anteriormente

Asuza : La que un no sabe el nombre de las notas .

Yui : Asu-Nya que mala eres .

Asuza : Solo digo la verdad .

Tsumugi : Ya no pelen , es hora de relajarse .

Yui : Si Azu-Nya , deberías escuchar mas a Mugi-Chan .

Asuza : Nunca cambian .

Dice mientras mira con rencor a Yui

Mio : Creo que por esta vez creo que Yui tiene razón , deberíamos relajarnos .

Asuza : Tu también Mio-Sempai .

Mio : Hoy no fue uno de mis días .

Asuza se levanta enfadada de su asiento y se va del salón , azotando la puerta al cerrarla .

Asuza : ( No se por que se llama club de música , si la verdad es que nunca tocan sus instrumentos .)

Sin saber donde ir , se queda parada en frente de la escalera de la azotea .

Asuza : ( No me aria mal ver a alguien que toma esto enserio … ) … Creo que subiré a verle .

La joven sube muy despacio la escalera y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta escucha una voz , aparte que la de Souta .

Asuza : ¿Que estará pasando?

Yui : Si es un misterio , deberíamos ver con quien esta .

Asuza algo asustada se mueve hacia un lado , para darse cuenta con mucha sorpresa que Yui la había seguido sin que ella se diera cuenta .

Asuza : Y tu ¿Desde cuando estas detrás de mi?

Yui : Desde que cerraste la puerta del club , así que igual querías escuchar a Souta tocar la harmónica .

Asuza : Claro , aunque no es muy bueno … toca hermosas melodías .

Yui : No será que estas enamorada de el .

Le dice mientras ríe

Asuza : Que … no para nada .

La joven se sonroja y le hace un desprecio

Ritsu : Bueno punto Yui , quizás sea eso y solo usa una justificación para poder verle a solas .

Yui : Que buena eres para deducir Ric-Chan .

Ritsu : Gracias eso lo aprendí …

Asuza : ¿Y tu desde cuando llegaste ? .

Dice muy enfadada .

Ritsu : Eso no importa , deberíamos ver lo que sucede .

Yui : Tienes razón Ric-Chan

Ritsu abre levemente la puerta y para poder observar y descubren a otra chica con Souta .

Yui : Increíble , nuestro joven amigo ya tiene pareja .

Ritsu : Era de suponer que alguien caería encantado , al ritmo de su harmónica .

Asuza : Pero como , si llego hace muy poco .

Ritsu : Celosa .

Yui : Asu-Nya se puso celosa por que Souta tiene pareja .

Asuza : He … no para nada

Dice muy ruborizada de la vergüenza .

Ritsu : Quizás hoy se le declare .

Yui : Ya veo , busco el mejor lugar para confesarle sus sentimientos .

Ritsu : Se ve que el lleva la iniciativa , interesante movimiento de nuestro compañero .

Asuza : (Al parecer han visto muchas películas )

De pronto .

Ritsu : Valla movimiento .

Yui : Poner la cabeza en el hombro de el , lo ara ponerse muy nervioso .

Ritsu : Pero eso nos da la certeza que sienten el mismo sentimiento .

Yui : Te refieres a amor mutuo .

Ritsu : Así me parece mi querida Yui .

Asuza : DEJEN DE HABLAR ASI .

Dice muy fuerte .

Ritsu : Rayos por que gritaste .

Yui : Souta viene hacia acá .

Ritsu : Estamos perdidas , se enojara con nosotras y dejara el club .

Asuza : Yo no quería , yo …

En eso se abre la puerta de par en par y el joven descubre a las tres muchachas apegadas en la puerta.

Souta : Que hacen aquí?

Pregunta con voz seria .

Ritsu : Bueno , solo … Yui ¿Que estábamos haciendo? .

Yui : He bueno, solo queríamos … Asuza dile tu .

Asuza : He … por que yo …

Souta : ¿Me estaban espiando? .

Ritsu : No , como se ocurre … solo queríamos .

En eso la joven que lo acompañaba se acerca al grupo .

Karen : ¿Qué sucede?

Yui : ( Es muy hermosa )

Ritsu : (Interesante el tipo de mujer te gustan hombrecito)

Souta : No nada , bueno te las iba a presentar .

Ritsu : Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Ritsu .

Yui : Y yo Yui .

Asuza : Hola … mi nombre es Asuza , pero me dicen Asu-Nya … ( … He , por que dije eso …)

Dice muy nerviosa .

Karen : He , hola mi nombre es Karen y soy la prima de Souta .

Un chica con tez un tanto clara , con ojos café y peliroja ( del mismo tono que Souta ) , altura un metro 68 y con una personalidad muy alegre .

La tres muchachas sorprendidas dando un QUEEEE …

Ritsu : ¿Pero desde cuando tienes prima? .

Souta : Esta un grado menor que yo y no la había visto desde que llegamos .

Karen : Me dio mucha alegría que el pudiera entrar en el mismo establecimiento que yo .

Ritsu : Ahora que te veo , creo que ya te había visto en el pasillo .

Karen : Ustedes son del club de música verdad , tocaron el año anterior .

Yui : Y este año también tocaremos y con ayuda de Souta .

Karen : Que sorpresa , tocaras con tu harmónica .

Souta : He … si

Responde algo nervioso .

Karen : Entonces estaré hay para apoyarte .

Souta : Gracias …

Ritsu : Bien ahora que se arreglo todo , volvamos al salón

Asuza : No me digas que tu también lo estabas siguiendo para ver si estaba con alguien .

Ritsu : No para nada , por que sacaste esa conclusión .

Yui : Ahora que lo pienso nunca dijimos eso , tu lo dedujiste sola Asu-Nya .

Ritsu : Entonces tu …

Asuza : Volvamos al club pronto , recuerden que hay que ensayar y eso .

Y así es como un pequeño enredo y malas conclusiones terminan , otro día mas ha pasado y al parecer el club de música ligera se ha unido mas … mientras .

Tsumugi : Sabias que Souta tenia un prima que estudiaba desde antes en este lugar .

Mio : No tenia ni idea .


	7. 07 - El concierto

En el lugar mas espacioso de todo el establecimiento , uno de los últimos actos estaba dando su cierre . Detrás de bambalinas , se encontraba el club de música ligera haciendo los ultimo arreglos para dar un buen espectáculo .

Nodoka : Faltan 2 minutos .

Ritsu : Bien , vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras .

Souta : Pero yo soy hombre .

Ritsu : He … Demos lo mejor de nosotras y da lo mejor de ti .

Souta : Je je je … etto …

Yui : Prepárate Souta , esta por terminar

Souta : He …

Por cada segundo que pasaba el joven se ponía mas nervioso .

Tsumugi : Recuerda que de ti depende que el comienzo de nuestra tocata sea un éxito .

Souta : He … si lo se

Asuza : De ti depende que el publico no se aburra , mientras nosotras iniciamos .

Souta : He … perdón …

Yui : Por que pides perdón .

Souta : No lo se , estoy muy asustado … que una de ustedes toque por mi y yo me quedo aquí , a nadie le molestara .

Yui : Pero nadie sabe tocar la harmónica .

Ritsu : No aflojes ahora , tu puedes hacerlo .

Le dice la joven muy animada mientras le da una palmadita en la espalda

Mio : (Creo que debo ayudarlo , se como se esta sintiendo … )

Mio se acerca , le da un abrazo y le susurra al oído .

Mio : Yo se que tu puedes , todo va a salir bien .

El joven algo ruborizado se separa de ella y traga un poco de saliva .

Ritsu : Valla que movimiento mas imprudente Mio .

Mio : He …

Yui : No me digas que …

Mio : No , no piensen mal , es para ayudarlo .

Ritsu : Mmm … eso pareció ser otra cosa .

En eso Tsumugi repite la misa acción que Mio y abraza al joven .

Tsumugi : Tu melodía es hermosa puedes hacerlo .

Yui : Tu también Mugi-Chan .

Tsumugi : Es que me dio algo de envía .

Yui : He … Yo igual quiero .

Souta : No esperen ya estoy mejor , no hay necesidad de esto .

En eso la cortina se abre y detrás del joven se empieza a iluminar todo , el escenario ya era del Club de música ligera y era hora de actuar. El joven se acerca al micrófono mas cercano y trata de hablar pero la voz no le salía , cuando en eso Yui toma el micrófono y …

Yui : Bienvenido a todos , le damos la bienvenida con una cálida melodía de Souta . El tocara su harmónica mientras nosotras arreglamos los instrumentos . El es el nuevo integrante de nuestro club y aunque no había echo esto antes igual se atrevió a pararse al escenario con nosotras …

Ritsu : Yui ya entendieron ven aquí .

Dice en voz baja .

Yui : Huy perdón me pase de nuevo … ahora sin mas preámbulo Souta y su harmónica .

Souta : He … etto …

El joven se acerca lentamente al micrófono , mira hacia atrás y ve el apoyo de todas con un gesto de animo , luego voltea al escenario y …

Souta : He … hola … mi nombre es Souta Yudai y toco la harmónica … he … bueno espero que le guste y gracias por venir .

El joven comienza con un melodía lenta , el lugar cambia su ambiente y se vuelve mas relajado . El joven después de tocar 3 minutos su harmónica , toma un respiro y una ola de aplausos lo envuelve , su entrada había salido de maravilla y el lugar ya estaba preparado para que tocara el resto del club .

Souta : He … gracias , gracias .

Decía mientras que los aplausos aun no cesaban . En eso Yui toma el micrófono para despedir al joven .

Yui : Un ultimo aplauso para nuestro nuevo miembro .

El volumen de las palmas aumenta y el joven con una reverencia de agradecimiento se despide y se va detrás de bambalinas .

Yui : Y ahora sin mas preámbulo , Fuwa Fuwa Time …

La mitad del publico corea y mientras que el otro montón de gente se queda expectante al comienzo de la canción . Las horas pasan y el grupo toca todo su repertorio , el acto había salido de maravilla . Mas tarde en el salón del club , se encontraba el joven recostado en la mesa , esperando que sus compañeras llegaran .

Souta : (Hoy fue mi primer concierto , frente a un publico que no conocía y todo fue gracias a ellas … ) … gracias a todas .

En eso la puerta se abre .

Ritsu : No hay de que .

Souta : He … estabas escuchando .

Ritsu : Si un poco , yo no tengo que mover mucho , la batería es llevada por las personas de aseo y solo me tengo que preocupar de las baquetas …

Souta : Ya veo … he si … tocaron estupendo .

Ritsu : Gracias , tu también fuiste asombroso con tu harmónica .

Souta : Si pero me equivoque mucho , perdonen .

Ritsu : De que hablas , te salió fenomenal .

El joven algo ruborizado por dichas palabras le agradece , agachando la cabeza en forma de respeto .

Souta : Muchas gracias por permitirme tocar con ustedes .

Ritsu : Ya no agradezcas , eres parte de nuestro club ya no eres un extraño y por cierto .

La joven se acerca lentamente , se coloca detrás de el y pone sus manos en los hombros del joven .

Souto : ¿Qué ocurre?

Ritsu : No tenia el valor para hacerlo en frente de todas …

La joven desliza sus brazos , lo abraza por detrás y le da un beso en la mejilla .

Ritsu : Gracias , gracias por haber tocado con nosotras .

El joven queda algo perplejo y solo dice …

Souta : No … no … hay … de que .

Luego de un momento de silencio , Ritsu se separa rápidamente de el y le da una palmada en la espalda .

Ritsu : Arriba el animo , que aun no termina el año y tenemos que dar mas conciertos .

Souta : He … si daré lo mejor de mi .

Ritsu : Esa es la idea .

Así es como termina el acto de bienvenida , a los nuevos estudiantes . Con un espectacular cierre , el cual maravillo a muchos el nuevo implemento del club . El joven Souta el cual no se percataba que sus aventuras en el club aun estaban empezando .


	8. 08 - Un extraño día

El sol de un nuevo día , se hacia visible nuevamente . La tranquilidad volvía nuevamente en el establecimiento .

En la hora de almuerzo , Souta y Karen se encontraban sentados en la azotea , observando el cielo azul.

Souta : Creo que puedo decir que este año ha sido uno de los mejores .

Karen : Y que diferencia hay de los otros años . Si no me equivoco , tu rendimiento es el mismo que el de los años anteriores.

Souta : No me refiero a eso …

Karen : Ha , lo dices por el club al que estas ahora .

Souta : Si , es maravilloso .

Karen : Creo que haber logrado tocar frente a tantas personas , es un gran logro .

Souta : Gracias , creo que si no hubiera sido por ellas no hubiera podido tocar .

Karen : Ya veo … me alegro que estés tan feliz .

En eso la joven se levanta y sacude un poco su uniforme .

Karen : Ya me tengo que ir , nos vemos en otro momento.

Souta : Para donde vas .

Karen : Tengo que comer tontito , le dije a unas amigas que comería con ellas y no quiero llegar tarde .

Souta : Ya veo , pues provecho .

Karen : Gracias … nos vemos en otro tiempo .

La joven se retira del lugar , mientras que Souta se recuesta en el suelo y queda mirando fijamente las nubes .

Souta : Me gustaría que esta sensación nunca se terminara .

El lugar se encontraba en total calma , asta cuando …

Ritsu : Hola , hola , hola …

La puerta se abre de golpe y entra Ritsu muy animada .

Souta : Etto … hola , ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ritsu : He? … yo … pues vine a acompañarte , nada mas eso .

Souta : ¿Y que hay del resto del club?

Ritsu : Pues Yui esta comiendo con su hermanita , Asuza y Mio están junto con Mugi y Sawa-chan viendo los nuevos trajes para el club .

Souta : ¿Trajes?

La joven se acerca y se sienta cerca de el y siguen platicando .

Ritsu : Si trajes , ha … es cierto , tu no sabes de eso .

Souta : No , no se nada de eso …

Así como se crea un conversación la cual dura toda la hora de almuerzo , hasta que el sonido de la campana que da fin a la hora de almuerzo los frena .

Souta : Pues bien , tenemos que irnos .

Ritsu : He … pero yo quiero seguir , quiero quedarme .

Souta : No seas una niña pequeña , vamos que llegaremos tarde .

Ritsu : No , no quiero .

El joven se levanta y la trata de mover del suelo jalándole del brazo .

Souta : (No pensé que se comportara de esta manera tan infantil … ) … No es divertido arrastrarte , vamos levántate .

Ritsu : Pero no es justo .

Souta : No es justo ¿Qué cosa?

Ritsu : Ya sabes …

Souta : No , no se por eso te pregunto .

Ritsu : Pues … es que …

La joven se ponía algo colorada

Souta : He … te sientes bien .

Ritsu : Si no te preocupes , es que yo …

Souta : Mmm … esto no lleva a ninguna parte lo sabes .

Ritsu : Tampoco es fácil decir esto .

Dice algo disgustada .

Souta : Sabes que , ya me voy si no quieres venir me da igual .

El joven recoge su mochila y se dirige asta la puerta de entrada , cuando .

Ritsu : ( Vamos solo ten un poco de valor … )

Souta : Adiós …

Cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta , la joven reacciona y …

Ritsu : ¿ Que tipo de chica te gusta?

Algo extrañado el joven retrocede y la queda mirando .

Souta : ¿A que viene esto?

Ritsu : Solo contesta la pregunta.

Dice sin dirigirle la mirada .

Souta : Mmm … He … pues , creo que me gustan que tengan el pelo largo , que sean amables y damitas … jejeje , creo que soy algo a la antigua … pero bueno . Eso querías saber .

La joven se levanta y le sonríe , luego de eso se retira del lugar sin decir nada .

Souta : ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

Pasan los días y varios cambios se producen .

Yui : Mmm … Ric –Chan .

Ritsu : He?

Yui : ¿ Te estas dejando crecer el pelo?

Ritsu : ¿Por qué lo dices?

Yui : Por que ahora que me doy cuenta , tu cabello esta pasando tus hombros .

Ritsu : He … si me he vuelto algo descuidada .

Mio : ¿Qué extraño? , desde que te conozco , nunca habías dejado crecer tu cabello . ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino?

La joven se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa , a tal cuestionario .

Ritsu : He … bueno , no solo quería ver como me quedaba .

Tsumugi : Quizás es para complacer a una persona .

Ritsu : He …

Tsumugi : Si , he escuchado por hay que muchas compañeras han cambiado para agradarle mas al chico que le gusta .

Mio : No me digas que tu …

Ritsu interrumpe antes de que pudiera terminar la frase .

Ritsu : No para nada , como se te ocurre . Que acaso una no puede hacer nada con su cabello , sin levantar sospechas sobre algo .

Mio : Mmm , bueno creo que tienes razón , perdona por dudar .

Ritsu : Ahora que les parece si practicamos , un poco .

Yui : Pero aun no ha llegado Asuza ni Souta .

Tsumugi : Ahora que lo dices , esos dos han pasado mucho juntos .

Yui : Quizás a Souta le gusten las menores .

Tsumugi : Y si se ponen a pensar , los dos hacen bonita pareja .

Mio : Es malo hablar de otras personas , cuando no se encuentran .

Yui : Vamos Mio-Chan , tu también piensas lo mismo .

Mio : He … bueno , creo que si hacen bonita pareja …

En eso un golpe en la mesa estremece el lugar .

Yui : Que sucede Ric-Chan .

Ritsu : Perdón , perdón , quería soltar algo de tención … ( … Ese golpe si me dolió ) . Bueno , vamos a practicar o no .

En eso se abre la puerta y entran Souta con Asuza .

Souta : Perdonen el retraso .

Asuza : Teníamos que hacer algo pendiente .

Ritsu : Bueno , bueno , hemos perdido mucho tiempo , Asuza alístate tenemos que ensayar .

Sorprendida Asuza pregunta …

Asuza : ¿Desde cuando le haces animo al ensayo?

Ritsu : He tratado de mejorar como persona y no se sorprendan tanto , que empieza a molestarme.

Souta : Je je je , he … disculpen , les puedo pedir un favor antes .

Yui : Claro , pide lo que sea .

Souta : Podrían tocar esa canción , que tocaron el primer día que las conocí .

Yui : Te refieres a Fuwa Fuwa Time .

Souta : No esa no ... mmm , haber no recuerdo su nombre , muy bien .

Mio : El primer día que te conocimos fue …

Tsumugi : Fue el segundo día de clases , cuando entraste al salón de golpe … bueno creo que fue ese día .

Asuza : ( No puedo creer que ya se hayan olvidado , si solo han pasado pocos días … ) … Si fue el segundo día de clases y fue …

En eso es interrumpida por Ritsu .

Ritsu : Fue " Fudepen " la canción que tocamos , verdad Asuza .

Asuza : ( Yo iba decir eso , me robo mi línea )

Mio : Ya veo , te gusto esa canción .

Souta : Bueno … yo …

El joven se ponía cada vez mas nervioso y colorado .

Souta : Si es que , lo que dice la canción ya me sucedió antes .

En eso salta Mio muy emocionada

Mio : Enserio , la escribí pensando en una experiencia que tuve , en verdad te gusta .

Souta : Si , bueno antes solía escribir cartas y me costaba mucho poner en papel las palabras que quería expresar, por eso me pasaba pensando todo el día y al final nunca escribía nada y cuando lo lograba mi carta era rechazada … ( … Ahora pensaran que he sido perdedor desde siempre , eso me pasa por hablar de mas )

Mio : Muy bien , ya olvida eso recuerdos malo .

Yui : Al parecer Mio-Chan se emociono mucho al escuchar que otra persona que es igual que ella .

Tsumugi : Si , pareciera que fueran el uno para el otro .

Ritsu : Si eso parecen

Asuza : Muy bien , no mas rodeo y comencemos de una vez .

Yui : Si …

Los instrumentos empiezan a sonar , los acordes y compases comienzan a coordinarse , formándose una melodía agradable al oído . Una emoción le recorría por el cuerpo del joven , al escuchar la canción , podía sentirla por cada fibra de su cuerpo .

Después de un rato

Ritsu : Uf , que cansancio .

Yui : Creo que estoy muy agotada .

Asuza : (Por primera vez creo que nos coordinamos bien . Lastima que solo tuvimos una solo espectador )

Souta : Estuvieron grandiosas .

Yui : En serio , gracias .

Asuza : No deberías enorgullecerte tanto , debería ser así siempre .

Yui : Que mala eres Asu-Nya , deberías sentirte bien por que alguien apoya nuestra música .

Asuza : Ha … si creo que es bueno que nos admires , gracias .

Tsumugi : Muy bien , serviré un poco de te .

Souta : Lo siento no puedo quedarme , tengo que llegar temprano hoy .

Tsumugi : Que lastima , hoy había pastel de lúcuma .

Souta : Dijiste lúcuma .

Tsumugi : Si , escuche por hay que te gustaba ese sabor , por eso lo traje especialmente para ti .

En un lado del club Mio conversa en voz baja con Yui .

Mio : De donde sacara su información Mugi .

Yui : Quizás tenga instalada cámaras por todo el lugar

Mio : No creo que sea para tanto … aunque quizás .

En eso se entromete Asuza

Asuza : Ustedes de que tanto hablan .

Mio : No nada .

Souta : Bueno , creo que aunque me gustaría me tengo que ir .

Tsumugi : Que lastima , ahora quedara un trozo de pastel sobrante .

Souta : Cierto , bueno se lo doy a Ritsu . Ya me voy , bye .

El joven toma sus cosas y se va del lugar .

Yui : Que suerte tienes Ric-chan , comerás mas hoy

Ritsu : Ha si , creo que tuve suerte

Tsumugi : Ho quizás sea otra cosa , que envidia .

Yui : ¿Qué cosa?

Tsumugi : Lo sabrás a su tiempo pequeña Yui .

Mio : ( Pareciera que fueran madre he hija )

Asuza : ( Este día no podría volverse mas extraño )

Y así como termina otro día en el club , con nuevas incógnitas surgiendo . Aunque ha simple viste todos nos estemos dando cuenta lo que pasa , pero no se confíen , las aguas cambian su curso cuando menos lo esperas y pueden sorprenderte .


	9. 09 - Mucho Frio

Es el recreo de la primera jornada , Lee se reúne con Souta en el pasillo para conversar un momento . En este día tan especial para algunos jóvenes , como el día de San Valentín .

Souta : Hoy hace mas frio que de lo común .

Lee : A quien le importa eso , hoy es San Valentín y tu sabes lo que significa todo eso .

Souta : ¿Que hoy abra chocolate gratis? .

Lee : Eso mi querido amigo , es lo que pensaría un inmadura como tu .

Souta : A quien le dices inmaduro .

Dice algo disgustado .

Lee : Hoy es el día donde bellas damiselas expresan todo su amor hacia nosotros , los machos alfa de este lugar .

Souta : ¿Macho alfa?

Lee : No me interrumpas deja termina . Hoy es el día donde el corazón de una joven se libera con un humilde obsequio como es el dar un chocolate y nosotros como hombres tenemos que aceptar su invitación de afecto .

Souta : Así y que mas

Dice algo sarcástico

Lee : Deberías tener esto en mente mi joven amigo , tu estas rodeado de 5 damiselas , hoy puede ser uno de tus mejores días .

Souta : Ellas son mis amigas nada mas .

Lee : Pero tu quisieras que una de ellas te tratara distinto .

Souta : He …?

El joven se pone cada vez mas nervioso y evita la mirada de su amigo .

Lee : Al parecer por tu reacción , tengo razón .

Souta : Cállate ya no quiero hablar de esto .

Le dice muy molesto , mientras que Lee mira para todos lados y se despide .

Souta : Para donde vas?

Lee : Alguien me esta esperando , lo lamento compañero me tengo que ir .

Souta mira para todos lados y divisa una joven a unos metros de donde estaban .

Souta : (Ya veo , el ya tiene a alguien … ) … Ok descuida , te veré en un rato mas .

Lee : Cuenta con eso compañero .

Después de eso Lee se va del lugar y se reúne con la joven , mientras que Souta pasa lo que quedaba del descanso observando el patio y sus alrededores .

Pasan las horas y se terminan las clases , el joven se dirige hacia la azotea por un momento para descansar , antes de ir al club .

Souta : ( No creo que les moleste que llegue un poco tarde )

El joven se recuesta un momento en el frio piso de tejado y observa el cielo .

Souta : (Que relajante , desearía quedarme un día a dormir en este lugar )

Mientras tanto en el club , se encontraban Yui , Tsumugi , Mio y Ritsu .

Yui : Hace mucho frio , Mugi-Chan ¿Le falta mucho al te? .

Tsumugi : Solo un momento mas .

Yui : No creo que puede aguantar mas tiempo .

Mio : No es para tanto Yui .

Yui : Pero Mio-Chan hace frio .

Mio : Si lo se yo igual tengo frio … ( … Y me esta dando cada vez mas … ) … Pero vez que reclamo , debes ser fuerte .

Yui : Tengo frio .

Mio : (Nunca cambiara )

Tsumugi : Esta listo , con cuidado esta hirviendo .

Yui : Al fin , te caliente .

Yui recibe la tasa de te y cuando le da el primer sorbo se quema la lengua y …

Yui : Esta muy caliente .

Mio : Te advirtieron que estaba caliente , debiste haber soplado .

Mio recibe su taza , sopla un momento pero el suceso se repite y termina quemándose igualmente la lengua .

Yui : No ves Mio-Chan , te ocurrió lo mismo que a mi .

Mio : Eso me pasa por descuidada , debí haber soplado mas .

Tsumugi : Aquí tienes

Dice mientras le entrega la tasa a Ritsu , la joven no contesta .

Tsumugi : Rit-Chan tu tasa de té .

Ritsu : Perdón Mugi , estaba pensando en otra cosa .

Tsumugi : Deberías actuar mas rápido , o si no perderás .

Ritsu : He?

En eso entra Asuza de golpe .

Asuza : Esta nevando .

Yui : Huy , nieve .

Todas se asoman por la ventana y observan la nueve caer , poco a poco .

Yui : Que hermoso .

Mio : Tienes razón .

Volviendo a la azotea .

Souta : Nieve?

El joven despierta de repente por un frio copo de nieve que se posaba en su nariz .

Souta : ( Rayos me quede dormido sin darme cuenta , creo que debería volver a dentro .)

Cuando se disponía a entrar , trata de abrir la puerta pero se rompe la manilla por el insoportable frio .

Souta : Rayos … no puede ser peor mi suerte .

El joven trata con insistencia abrir la puerta a empujones , pero esta no abría y el frio aumentaba .

Souta : (Empezó a helar mas fuerte , creo que voy a llamar a que me saquen de aquí .)

El joven saca su celular , pero no tenia batería y al apretar un tecla se apaga .

Souta : Ok … NO PUEDO TENER PEOR SUERTE .

Dice en voz alta muy enfurecido . Mientras volviendo al club , el tiempo pasa y Souta no aparece , las muchachas comienzan a preocuparse .

Yui : ¿En donde estará Souta?

Mio : No suele llegar muy tarde .

Asuza : Quizás este con otra muchacha por hay , hoy es San Valentín .

Tsumugi : Quizás sea esa su razón de retraso , ¿Qué crees tu Ritsu?

La joven se pone algo nerviosa .

Ritsu : He … bueno … yo creo que esta en la azotea , es su lugar favorito .

Mio : Con este frio no creo que este en ese lugar . Además hace muy poco tiempo repararon la manilla de la puerta por que se quedaba atorada .

Pasa un momento de silencio y todas reaccionan de golpe .

Yui : Vamos a buscarlo rápido .

Tsumugi : Yo me quedare a preparar mas te , porsiacaso .

Mio : Las demás iremos .

Las jóvenes se mueven rápidamente y suben hasta el ultimo piso , cuando tratan de abrir la puerta esta se les resbala , después de muchos intentos esta sede y empujando entre las cuatro debido que la nieve se avía acumulado del otro lado , logran abrirla y ven al joven apoyado en la baranda , durmiendo .

Mio : Debió haberse quedado dormido por el frio .

Asuza : Voy por una frazada .

Yui : Vamos a llevarlo dentro rápido .

Entre las tres logran meter al joven dentro y llevarlo a la sala del club . Después de un rato y de la revisión de la enfermera , el joven logra recuperarse un poco . En vuelto en una frazada y con un te caliente en sus manos , pide disculpas reiteradas veces .

Souta : Perdonen , fui un estúpido .

Mio : Debería ser mas despierto , como subes a ese lugar con este clima .

Le dice muy enfadada que aguantando las lagrimas trata de mantener su postura firme

Tsumugi : Creo que no es el momento de retarlo .

Mio : Si lo se pero … me preocupo mucho .

Souta : Perdonen , se que fue estúpido .

Mio : Tonto , no sabes como me sentí al verte tirado de esa forma , pensé lo peor .

Yui : Mio-Chan tranquila ya todo esta bien .

Mio : No sabes cuanto me preocupe en ese momento .

En eso Mio empieza a sollozar ,luego se le acerca y lo abraza con fuerza .

Mio : Eres alguien importante para el club no nos gustaría perderte de esa forma .

El joven se sonroja un poco .

Souta: He … gracias .

En eso Tsumugi se acerca despacio a Ritsu y le habla en voz baja .

Tsumugi : No quieres también decirle algo.

Ritsu : No creo que pueda en este momento , será para otra ocasión .

Le responde con una leve sonrisa

Tsumugi : Quizás el obsequio que tienes guardado en tu mochila sea suficiente

Ritsu : ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

Le pregunta algo sorprendida .

Tsumugi : Es un secreto .

Ritsu : Por hoy , solo dejémoslo así .

Así como termina el día de San Valentín , con un problema que termino bien y con un secreto que se revela cada vez mas . Quizás mas adelante otras cosas sigan cambiando , solo hay que esperar a que sucedan .

" Después de una gran tormenta siempre sale el sol mas radiante "


	10. 10 - Sabes que

Ha pasado ya un día desde el accidente y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad , aparentemente .

En la hora de re seceso , Lee se junta con Souta para conversar el suceso que aconteció ayer , en la azotea .

Lee : Compañero , hermano , amigo del alma . Se que ayer viviste una experiencia atroz en el tejado .

Souta : Se llama azotea .

Lee : Si como sea . Lo importante que fuiste rescatado por bellos ángeles y que estas bien ahora .

Souta : En realidad fueron mis amigas del club .

Lee : Ángeles , tus amigas del club , ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Souta : (A veces dudo mucho de su forma de pensar … es algo rara … ) … Si bueno y que quieres .

Lee : Y ya has pensado en declarártele .

Sorprendido por dichas palabras , retrocede unos pasos

Souta : Como que declararme , solo han pasado unos dos meses mas o menos .

Lee : Es tiempo suficiente para ser cautivado .

Souta : Si lo se , pero … pero mejor dejar todo como esta .

Lee : Tienes miedo a que pase lo que me contaste antes .

Souta : Si , con mis malas experiencias del pasado , me da miedo el actuar ahora .

Lee : Si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que eras muy apresurado en todo y por eso te fue mal en todas tus relaciones .

Souta : He … no tenias que repetírmelo .

Lee : Pues bien ya lo ice , la cosa es lo que tienes que darte cuenta lo que tienes ahora y ver si es bueno actuar .

Souta : No entendí .

Lee : Es fácil . Piensa que hiciste antes , que no has hecho ahora y ve cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que las conociste .

Souta : Mmm … ( …

PENSAMIENTO DE SOUTA

Mi primer beso fue con alguien que conocí en un foro y solo la vi dos días . Pasaron muchos meses en la cual no la volví a ver , cuando de un día para otro ella me presento a su pareja . Yo quede algo mal , es raro cuando alguien te da tu primer beso piensas que la amas y esas cosas .

Pues bien volviendo al tema , cuando paso todo eso yo me sentí con la necesidad de encontrar a otra persona tan especial como ella y pues a cada muchacha que conocía le pedía al final del día si me podía dar un beso en los labios , obviamente era por que andaba algo ansioso y pues claro decía cosas como " Eres una chica muy especial y desde que te vi me enamore a primera viste ". Era realmente un idiota , pues claro terminaban asustándose y desapareciendo de mi vida .

Mi vida se derrumbaba cada día que pasaba debido que estaba perdiendo mis amistades y me estaba quedando solo , hasta que un día decidí frenar todo esto y pensar en todos mis errores . Pues claro lo hice mas que nada , para no ganar mala reputación en este lugar y creo que ha funcionado , no he vuelto ser un acelerado y me gane la amistad de 5 muchachas muy importantes para mi en estos momentos . El problema es que mi amigo Lee si tienes razón y estoy enamorado de una de ellas , el problema que no quiero que se aleje de mi como lo hicieron todas anteriormente …

FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO

… )

Lee : Souta , hay que entrar a clases despierta .

Souta : Perdón me quede pensando algo .

Lee : Debes ser mas atento .

Souta : Si lo se .

Mas tarde , al termino de las clases el salón quedo rápidamente desocupado y el joven Souta para poder estar un tiempo a solas y que no se repitiera lo de el día de ayer , decidió quedarse mas tiempo para poder relajarse .

Souta : No es lo mismo observar la nieve por detrás de una ventana que desde un lugar al aire libre y poder sentirla caer en el rostro .

En eso entra Ritsu y se queda apoyada en la entrada del salón .

Ritsu : Tienes razón nos es lo mismo , nada es lo mismo si no lo vives como debe serlo .

Souta : Pensé que estarías en el club

Ritsu : Como jefa del club debo de cerciorarme de que todos los miembros estén y al parecer faltas tu .

Souta : Perdón , voy en un momento .

Ritsu : No hay problema hoy Mio y las demás se fueron temprano .

Souta : ¿Por que?

Ritsu : El mal tiempo afecta los instrumentos .

Souta : Es cierto , se me olvida .

Ritsu se acerca lentamente y se siente al lado de el .

Ritsu : Dime por que te gusta estar siempre solo y no te juntas con nosotras .

Souta : Bueno … por que me gusta pensar en lo que hice en el día y ver si puedo corregirlo .

Ritsu : ¿Por qué?

Souta : Por que trato de ser mejor persona .

Ritsu : Antes ¿Eras una mala persona?

Souta : Digamos que algo por el estilo .

La joven se acerca y lo abraza suavemente .

Ritsu : Sabes que yo pienso lo contrario , haberte conocido es lo mejor que me ha pasado .

Souta se sonroja y trata de separarse de ella .

Souta : He … disculpa , será mejor separarnos , si alguien llega puede pensar mal .

Ritsu : No me importa , que piensen lo que quieran .

Souta : Ri … (… Es cierto ella es la jefa , como le digo … ahora que lo pienso nunca la he llamado por su nombre … si no mal recuerdo … ) … Señorita Ritsu .

Ritsu : No me digas señorita , no soy mayor que tu para que me pongas ese ademan .

Souta : Si pero …

Ritsu : ¿Te incomoda que te abrace?

Souta : No pero … ( Como puedo decir que se aparte sin que suene feo … ) Creo que …

En eso la joven respira profundo y …

Ritsu : Tu me gustas …

El joven queda en una especie de shock por escuchar tales palabras

Souta : Disculpa estas segura lo que estas diciendo .

Ritsu : Si , tu me gustas … estoy enamorada de ti .

Souta : ( Que le digo , nunca nadie me había dicho algo como esto . No se como reaccionar .)

En eso la joven se separa un poco de el y lo queda mirando a los ojos .

Ritsu : Tenia que decírtelo , no podía aguantar mas tiempo . Y con lo que sucedió ayer , ya no pude esperar .

Souta : He … no se que decir .

Ritsu : Se que no me amas , que amas a otra persona y lo comprendo .

Souta : Bueno yo …

Souta mira para todos lados evitando la mirada de la joven

Ritsu : Perdona si te he molestado , mejor me retiro .

Souta : No espera yo …

La joven se levanta del asiento pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso es detenida del brazo .

Souta : No es justo que yo no haga algo , tuviste el valor de decírmelo y lo aprecio demasiado .

Creo que aun no encuentro el porque de tus palabras , yo no soy la gran cosa .

Ritsu : De que hablas , del poco tiempo que te he conocido , tu eres la única persona que me ha escuchado y tu eres el único hombre que se me ha acercado .

La joven voltea y se apoya en el pecho de Souta .

Ritsu : Tu eres el único que me ha mirado como una amiga y como una mujer . Antes nadie se acercaba , por mi personalidad y solo he tenido pocas amigas . Tu llegada y tu presencia hizo mucho para mi vida , me cautivaste desde el primer día .

Souta : He … bueno …

Ritsu : Perdón , creo que estoy empezando a ser molesta .

Cuando se disponía a moverse , Souta la abraza con fuerza sin dejarla ir .

Souta : Yo no siento mucho por tu persona , pero puedo llegar a enamorarme de ti si me dejas el tiempo para conocerte mejor , perdona si no es la respuesta que esperabas pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte .

Ritsu : Para nada , aprecio todo lo que me has dicho … gracias .

... " Los dias de invierno puede ser tan cálidos como tu lo desees , solo tienes que vivirlos con la persona correcta " …


	11. 11 - Sentimientos Guardados

Era extraño no podía pensar claro , me daban vueltas palabras de hace 3 días atrás . Una y otra vez repasaba en mi mente lo que había vivido , realmente no sabia como sentirme … No sabia como actuar … No sabia como … como responderle en realidad .

En el club se encontraban Asuza , Yui , Tsumugi y Mio , platicando .

Asuza : Así que Ritsu se le declaro a Souta .

Yui : Si , fue todo tan romántico .

Asuza : Y tu ¿Como lo sabes?

Yui : Bueno yo …

En ese momento aparece Sawako-Sensei .

Sawa : Por que yo grave todo .

Asuza : Heeee?

Tsumugi : Fue todo tan romántico .

Yui : Me sorprendí al ver a Ritsu tan decidida .

Sawa : Ese momento es un material muy importante el cual le podemos sacar provecho .

Dice mientras pone la cámara encima de la mesa .

Sawa : Podemos hacer un nuevo video para promocionar al club .

Tsumugi : Puede ser uno romántico , donde podemos decir que al entrar al club se puede encontrar el amor verdadero .

Asuza : No creo que eso este relacionado con un club que es de música .

Yui : Pero a mi me gusta la idea de Mugi-Chan.

Asuza : (Eso no es sorpresa)

Yui : Tu que opinas Mio-Chan .

Mio : ¿Que cosa? .

Mio se encontraba mirando hacia la nada , su comportamiento había cambiado después de la confesión de Ritsu

Yui : Al parecer has estado muy despistada estos días Mio-Chan .

Mio : Lo siento no he dormido bien estos días .

Sawa : Al parecer alguien no esta muy feliz por su compañera .

Mio : Ha que te refieres con eso .

Sawa : Puedo ver un poco de celos en tu rostro .

Mio : No para nada , de que hablas .

Yui : Mio-Chan esta celosa de Ric-Chan .

Mio : No digan eso , por que he de estarlo .

Tsumugi : Quizás por que te robo algo que era preciado para ti .

Mio : El no es preciado para mi

Mio se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa .

Asuza : No puede ser , Mio-Semai estaba también enamorado de …

Mio interrumpe a Asuza antes de que pudiera terminar , dando un golpe en la mesa .

Mio : YA BASTA …

Yui : Mio-Chan .

Mio : Lo siento .

En eso se levanta y sale de la habitación , cuando se dirigía al baño en el pasillo escucha la voz de Ritsu y Souta , en ese momento la única reacción fue de esconderse , para ver lo que sucedía .

Ritsu : Te gusto la cena de ayer .

Souta : Si fue muy agradable .

Ritsu : Yo misma la cocine … en verdad te gusto .

Souta : Si estuvo estupenda .

Ritsu lo queda mirando y le detiene .

Ritsu : No te veo muy feliz .

Souta : Bueno … he … si es que no tuve una buena noche , disculpa .

Ritsu : ¿Te molesta estar con migo?

Souta : No para nada , yo no he dicho eso .

Ritsu : No vasta con haberlo dicho , puedo notarlo no soy tonta .

Souta : No digas eso , en verdad es muy agradable estar contigo …

Ritsu : Pero no de la forma que se supone que deberíamos estar .

Souta : Disculpa yo … aun no he podido asimilar lo que me has dicho .

Ritsu : Pensé que eras diferente ,pero … pero me equivoque .

Cuando se disponía a salir corriendo es detenida , Souta la a sujeta fuertemente y la abraza , para que no pudiera salir huyendo .

Ritsu : Lo que me dijiste días atrás , es mentira … por que me lo has dicho .

Souta : Créeme que nada es mentira , es solo que es difícil para mi todo esto .

Ritsu : Difícil , difícil que cosa.

Decía mientras trataba de contener el llanto .

Souta : Para mi es difícil enamorarme de tu persona , si aun amo a otra .

Al escuchar esas palabras Ritsu lo aprieta fuertemente y se echa a llorar .

Souta : Perdona no quise , es solo que no pude aguantarlo mas . No quería lastimarte y te lo iba a decir pero …

Ritsu : No sabes cuanto me duele … cuanto me duele lo que me has dicho … no sabes cuanto daño me has hecho …

Souta : Pero no lo veas de tan mala manera , solo han pasado tres días . Se que debí decírtelo antes , pero … pero …

Ritsu : Pero que …

Souta : Igual siento algo mas por tu persona , por eso estoy tratando de cambiar este sentimiento .

En ese momento todo se queda en silencio y …

Ritsu : Me puedes decir por lo menos quien es la otra persona …

Souta : Es … es … es … … … …

Ritsu : No dudes tanto , se un hombre y dime de una vez .

Dice muy enfadada , mientras le apretaba cada vez mas el brazo conteniendo la ira .

Souta : No es fácil para mi decírtelo , se me hace un nudo en la garganta .

Ritsu : Pues si no me lo dices yo no te volveré hablar nunca mas .

Souta : Pero por que me dices esto , si estoy haciendo lo posible por quererte y me pones en apuros .

Ritsu : Entonces se un hombre y dime de una vez quien te gusta .

El joven aprieta el puño , traga saliva y la abraza fuertemente . Se acerca suavemente y se lo murmura en el oído .

Mio tratando de escuchar trataba de acercarse cada vez mas , pero tenia conciencia que si se movía la descubrirían y eso era lo ultimo que quería que ocurriera .

Ritsu : Así que es ella .

Dice mientras un suspiro se le escapa al terminar la frase .

Ritsu : Debí imaginármelo , es 100 veces mas femenina que yo . Es claro por que la has escogido .

Souta : Por favor no digas eso , si te dije que te iba a querer es por que lo voy a cumplir .

Ritsu : Pero si ella también siente lo mismo que tu , ¿Qué arias?

El joven queda perplejo , por un momento se vuelve helado y el corazón se le detiene .

Souta : ( Si ella llegara a tener el mismo sentimiento que tengo hacia ella … nunca me lo había imaginado , nunca se me cruzo por la mente … ) … Por el momento yo …

Una pequeña brisa helada cruza por el corredor , la cual hace estremecer a Ritsu la cual reacción por impulso y abraza mas fuerte a Souta .

Souta : Yo creo que no podría hacer nada , ya que hay alguien que se me ha declarado primero .

Dijo con una voz profunda que venia desde el corazón .

Aquellos sentimientos que la joven había sentido por Souta volvían a nacer y su pecho volvía a palpitar como aquella vez que se dio cuenta que el era alguien especial .

Ritsu : Souta … yo no se que decir .

Le dice algo sonrojada , al parecer aquellas palabras le habían llegado , haciendo mas fuerte el sentimiento que tenia por el .

Souta : Solo quiero que me perdones , no te merezco .

Ritsu : No digas eso , eres todo lo que yo había soñado … gracias .

Luego , toma delicadamente el rostro del joven y lo deposito en su pecho .

Ritsu : Escuche que te gustaba sentir el palpitar el corazón . Me gustaría saber si te gusta escuchar el mio .

Souta : Pues claro , es el mas hermoso que he escuchado asta el momento .

Mientras tanto , Mio trataba de no romperse en llanto , al parecer Ritsu no era la única que tenia sentimiento hacia Souta .

Al día siguiente habían tres puestos desocupados en el salón , quizás un enfermedad o solo un momentáneo recesó para arreglar su vida .

" Una pareja no es la que se declara , es la que te demuestra sentimientos de amor en cada momento de su existencia "


	12. 12 - ¿Que esta ocurriendo?

Pasaban los días , el curso de la vida continuaba .

Aunque esto pareciera una broma , el emparejamiento de Souta y Ritsu aun se mantenía oculto . El club de música ligera continuaba como si nada , las caricias y demostraciones de amor se hacían en secreto . O tal vez eso pensaban .

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban solos en el establecimiento , estaban sentados debajo de un árbol , pasando el tiempo antes de volver a casa .

Ritsu : Deberíamos decirles a las demás que estamos juntos .

Souta : ¿Tu crees que deberíamos? . Tu misma dijiste que lo guardáramos asta que estemos ambos seguro de anunciarlo .

Ritsu : Si lo se pero no lo soporto mas , quiero tener mas tiempo … quiero sentir mas tiempo tu cariño .

Le dice mientras mira hacia el cielo

Souta : Perdona por no demostrarte el cariño que tu tanto anéelas .

Dice mientras agacha la cabeza

Ritsu : No te equivocas es …

Souta : Perdona por no darme cuenta .

Por cada disculpa agachaba mas la cabeza .

Ritsu : No es eso , es que si no le decimos a las demás , tengo miedo de perderte .

Souta : ¿A que te refieres? .

Le pregunta levantando la mirada y fijándola en sus ojos.

Ritsu : Cuando uno hace publica la relación , es por que ambos están decididos de lo que sienten y no dudan en su palabra .

Al decir esto Ritsu se apoya en el hombro de Souta .

Ritsu : Pero tu aun amas a …

Pasa un momento de silencio , ella da un suspiro y continua .

Ritsu : Y no se si tu puedas soportar que la persona que amas te mire como un amigo .

El joven se levanta y se sienta al frente de ella .

Souta : Tu crees que eso es un motivo para ocultar tus sentimientos a tu amigas .

Ritsu : Es solo por que te amo y si tu quisieras terminar con migo , para tener otra oportunidad para estar con la persona que amas en verdad .

Al decir esto la joven agacha la cabeza y derrama una pequeña lagrima , que el joven detiene con su dedo antes de que callera al suelo .

Souta : Ahora tu eres mi único amor y debes pensar que lo , que me has trasmitido me ha llegado al corazón . Cada día me enamoro mas de ti y te puedo jurar que ya no me ha de importar otra persona mas que tu.

Ritsu : Lo dices de verdad .

Dice la joven , en un tono titubeante .

Souta : Que tan enserio suena esto .

Después de decir esto , el joven se acerca y le da un beso en los labios. El cual perdura por un largo momento , en eso la joven derrama otra lagrima la cual choca en la mejilla de Souta . En eso Souta se detiene y se separa por un momento .

Souta : ¿Por qué lloras aun?

Ritsu : Por que me siento muy feliz .

Le dice con una sonrisa y la mirada aun un tanto humedad .Las horas pasan y los dos deciden que era momento de volver a casa cuando …

Souta : No puede ser .

Dice algo exaltado .

Ritsu : ¿Qué sucede?

Souta: He olvidado el cuaderno donde tengo los apuntes para la prueba de mañana .

Ritsu : Debes volver pronto antes de que el cuidador cierre todo los salones .

Souta : Entonces te veo mañana , tratare de llegar temprano para vernos antes de clases .

Dice mientras se levanta del lugar , se sacudo un poco y se acomoda para salir rapidamente

Ritsu : Esta bien , te amo .

Souta : Yo también .

Después de eso se dan un ultimo beso en los labios y el joven se devuelve corriendo hacia el salón del Club de música , mientras que Ritsu se va su casa muy alegre y animada .

En eso cuando Souta llega al salón gira la perilla y se da cuenta que estaba abierta la puerta .

Souta : Que extraño esta la puerta abierta .

Dentro se encontraba Tsumugi , sentada en la mesa con el cuaderno de Souta en sus manos .

Souta : He … hola Mugi .

Dice el joven algo extrañado .

Mugi : Hola ¿Cómo estas?

Souta : Bien … ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí?

Mugi : Estaba esperando .

Souta : En serio … por que razón .

Mugi : Interesante , al parecer todo los chicos hoy en día escriben desordenado .

Souta : (Solo era para entregarme el cuaderno .) Ha si , soy algo torpe . Me lo puedes entregar por favor , lo necesito para volver .

Mugi : Por que tan cortes , si somos amigos .

Souta : Si bueno , me lo puedes entregar .

Mugi : Sabes tienes escrito muchas cosas interesante …

Decía mientras ojeaba el cuaderno .

Souta : (Ok esto se esta volviendo algo extraño)

El joven se acerca y se para al lado de ella , cuando se dispone tomar el cuaderno es detenido por la mano de la joven , que lo sujeta .

Mugi : Aun no he terminado de leerlo .

Souta : Me estas apretando muy fuerte .

En eso la joven se levanta de su asiento y sin soltarlo se pone frente de el y lo queda mirando a los ojos, cambiando el tono por uno mas suave le dice .

Mugi : Sabes , he esperado este momento mucho tiempo . Tenia miedo pero ya no y no quiero esperar mas .

Souta : A que te refieres , no entiendo lo que dices .

Le contesta el joven muy confundido , era extraño su comportamiento . Sabia que no la conocía tan bien pero ahora se daba cuenta que en verdad le faltaba mucho por saber de ella .

Mugi : Pienso en ti cada momento , nunca sales de mi mente y no puedo tocar bien si tu no te encuentras a mi lado .

El joven queda perplejo y su cuerpo empieza a sudar cada vez mas fuerte .

Souta : Me estas dando miedo .

Mugi : Yo te amo , te amo y no puedo contenerme mas … por favor perdona .

La joven se acerca y le da un beso , el cual recibe el joven sin poder detenerla . En eso muchos sentimientos se juntan en su interior los cuales no puede definir , realmente no sabia como actuar a esta situación .

Souta : ( Ritsu … no se que me ocurre , no la puedo detener … estoy dudando … me duele el corazón y no se como detener este pesar … ahora no se si te amo … ahora tampoco se si amo a mi querida … Mio …)

" El humano tarda mucho en comprender palabras , pero solo segundos en comprender una acción "


	13. 13 - Gracias

Hay algo impredecible desde aquel comienzo , ese comienzo extraño donde te empiezas a sentir extraño y no sabes que sucede con tu propia vida . Es gracioso , cuando uno es pequeño lo único que importa es jugar , comer y dormir , responsabilidades están fuera de tu vida .

Después llega esa clásica etapa que le llaman pubertad y el discurso de los cambios y cosas así , no sabes de que hablan asta cuando te enfrentas al cambio mas importante o mejor dicho a la falta de algo que se convierte importante . El amor y no digo el amor de familia o el amor de amigos , ese amor es muy distinto al que uno necesita o busca . No sabes asta cuando lo encuentras en realidad , pero en verdad crees que ese amor es el que buscas o quizás … solo quizás sea obsesión .

Han pasado varios días desde aquel incidente , desde aquella tarde en la cual la vida del joven Souta se vino abajo .

-Y donde ha estado Souta .

-No lo he visto en realidad , quizás este enfermo .

-Enfermo , no lo creo . La ultima vez que lo vi lo encontré muy animado .

-Quizás le llego esas enfermedades que da de golpe .

-Quizás tengas razón .

…

Ritsu : ( Mi querido Souta , te extraño vuelve pronto )

Mio : ( Donde estas , por que no te despediste )

Mugi : ( Espero que alguna vez me perdones Ritsu , espero que me perdones Souta . Lo único que quiero es volver a verte )

…

Souta : … Mi vida se esta volviendo un desastre , tengo miedo de volver y ser odiado , tengo miedo de volver y encontrar la soledad donde antes había compañía , tengo miedo de perder … de perder el amor de la persona que confió en mi …

El fin de clases ya se había dado y todos los jóvenes volvían a casa , por la ventana de su cuarto , Souta observaba pasar a jóvenes parejas de escuela , caminando de la mano . Recuerdos se le venían a la mente , recuerdo los cuales quisiera olvidar .

Madre : Souta tienes una visita .

Souta : No estoy para nadie .

Le responde el joven desde su cuarto .

Madre : No te preocupes , puedes subir . Golpea antes de entrar porsiacaso .

… : Entendido .

Pasos se oyen ascendiendo , un golpecito se escucha en la puerta del joven .

Yui : ¿Puedo entrar?

Souta : Yui?

Yui : Con permiso .

La joven entra y encuentra a Souta acostado , el joven rápidamente cierra la cortina de su cuarto y se tapa completamente sin dejarse notar .

Yui : Vine por que Sawa – chan me dijo que te estabas quedando atrás y tenia que entregarte los apuntes de los días que has estado fuera .

El joven no responde , Yui se acerca con cuidado a la cama del joven y se sienta en un borde .

Yui : En el club te hemos extrañado mucho , por que no has ido .

El joven aun seguía sin decir nada .

Yui : Sabes , Ritsu cada día llega temprano y se queda observando tu puesto , hasta que las clases terminan y lo obserba hasta el final , aun te espera .

Souta : ( Si solo supiera lo que le he hecho )

Yui : Mio se queda en el salón y practica sin parar , aprendió a tocar la harmónica en pocos días . Pero no le sale nada , de lo que tu tocabas .

Souta : ( Mio … por que tu )

Al joven se le partía el corazón con cada palabra de Yui .

Yui : Mugi – chan ha cambiado y ha estado despistada . Es gracioso a veces , sirve las tasas con agua caliente , pero sin té , o sirve el te con agua helada .

Asuza trata de ocultarlo , pero igual piensa en ti , al igual que yo .

En eso el joven habla muy bajo y con un tono débil .

Souta : Por … por … por que me dices todo esto .

Yui : Por que quiero que vuelvas , que vuelvas y la pasemos bien como lo hacíamos en los primeros días .

Souta : No puedo volver , no sabría que hacer o como enfrentarla .

Yui : ¿A que le tienes miedo?

El joven se queda callado .

Yui : Es por lo que Mugi – chan te hiso ese día .

En eso el joven se destapa y la queda mirando muy sorprendido .

Yui : Creo que adivine .

Souta : ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Yui : Por que yo estuve hay ese día y también sabia tu relación con Ric – chan .

Souta : Pero … pero …

Yui : Puede que parezca despistada y muy niña la gran parte del tiempo . Pero es por que me gusta disfrutar la vida a mi manera y aunque no lo parezca , se por lo que estas pasando . Creo que mi único consejo seria que te levantes y confrontes tu vida con la frente en alto , los problemas no se irán si le haces aun lado , debes confrontarlos y aceptar lo que venga .

Souta : Yui … yo … yo no se que decir .

Yui : Tu madre me conto que necesitabas ayuda y como no la querías escuchar , me envió a mi .

El joven rio por un momento y luego la abrazo .

Souta : Gracias , muchas gracias .

Yui : Je je je , es mi deber de amiga .

Souta : ¿Y el cuaderno?

Yui : ¿Cuaderno?

Souta : El cuaderno con los apuntes .

La joven revisa su mochila y …

Yui : Lo olvide en casa , me concentre tanto en lo que te iba a decir que olvide que venia a eso .

El joven se ríe un momento .

Souta : Descuida mañana se lo pediré a Mio .

Yui : Volverás al club .

Souta : Si .

Yui : Hey y por que no me lo pides a mi .

Souta : No entiendo tu letra .

Yui : Verdad , la única que me entiende es mi hermana je je je .

" La vida es oscura si tu lo deseas así , tu mismo generas la luz para alumbrar el camino oscuro "


	14. 14 - Te amo

Después de los días de oscuridad , dudas y acomplejamiento sin razón , después de esos días que pensé que nunca pasarían y los problemas que se veían sin solución yo , he visto que mi verdadera realidad , la verdadera solución a los problemas es enfrentarlos cara a cara , sin dudar ni evitarlos , debido que se vuelven mas grandes y complejos .

La puerta del club se abre y las 5 chicas voltean a ver quien entraba , todas sorprendidas por el suceso y cada una con una reacción diferente , pero con el mismo sentimiento de felicidad.

Asuza : Souta …

Decía mientras su rostro trataba de disimular la sonrisa que quería salir a flote .

Tsumugi : Souta en verdad eres tu …

Mio : ( Ha vuelto , en verdad )

Yui : ( Otra misión cumplida , gracias a Yui )

Ritsu : Souta , Souta has vuelto .

Ritsu se levanta de su puesto y lo abraza rápidamente , se aferra a el con todas sus fuerzas , mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos .

Ritsu : Por que te fuiste sin decir nada , pensamos que te habían cambiado de escuela o que te habías ido de la ciudad .

Souta : Perdona yo no quise .

Luego Ritsu se levanta y lo mira a los ojos un momento , le da un beso el cual Souta corresponde y se quedan así un momento , hasta que Ritsu se separa y voltea a ver a las demás chicas .

Ritsu : El es mi novio , perdonen por no decirles antes pero no tenia el valor , disculpen .

Con una sonrisa en el rostro , Yui le contesta .

Yui : No te preocupes amiga mia , ya sabíamos todo .

Asuza : Gracias a Sawa-chan supimos todo de su relación .

Mugi : Incluso tenemos un video de cuando te confesaste .

Ritsu : ¿Y por que no me lo habían dicho? .

Dice algo enfadada .

Mio : Por que esperábamos que tu misma lo confesaras .

Souta : Ya veo , nos ahogamos en vaso de agua , solo por nuestros temores .

Ritsu : Que tontos fuimos .

Souta : Ya no importa , ahora todo volvió a ser como antes .

Ritsu : Te equivocas .

Souta : He?

Ritsu : Esto es mejor que antes .

Después de eso Ritsu lo besa nuevamente .

Mugi : (Me puse celosa de su relación , creo que realmente no lo amaba y solo fue para aliviar mi sed de cariño . Aunque admito que actué apresuradamente y sin pensar , deberé hablar con Ritsu mas tarde para arreglar todo )

Mio : (Espero que seas feliz mi amiga , pero no puedo rendirme aun . Algún día me confesare y luchare por el amor de Souta)

Asuza : (Esto es tan hermoso que tengo ganas de llorar , pero debo ser fuerte )

Yui : (Me pregunto cuando alguien se enamorara de mi )

Después de ese mismo día mas tarde .

Souta y Ritsu se encontraban en el árbol en el cual se habían visto la ultima vez .

Ritsu : Este lugar va ser nuestro sitio especial .

Souta : Lo que tu digas mi amor .

Ritsu : Estoy muy contenta de que hallas vuelto .

Souta : Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo , no hallaba la hora de poder verte nuevamente .

Ritsu : Entonces tu ya …

El joven desvía la mirada y se sonroja un poco .

Souta : Yo te amo , no hay otro sentimiento sobre o después que este .

Ritsu : Souta .

Ella se acerca y lo besa , haciéndolo caer . Ritsu queda encima de el y continua con un largo y profundo beso y …

…

… : Esta volviendo …

Ritsu : Amor que sucede.

…

… : Los signos vitales están volviendo .

…

Ritsu : So … Souta …

…

… : Su corazón esta volviendo a palpita y su sistema respiratorio esta funcionando .

En eso el joven abre los ojos y se encuentra rodeado por enfermeros y doctores . Luego se vuelve a dormir .

Al despertar un tanto mas consiente , ve a su alrededor y se da cuenta que no esta en casa . Una habitación blanca era en donde se encontraba , una tele y un Dvd están puesto , en el se reproducía una seria de animación japonesa , la cual su nombre era K-on y los personajes que en ella se veían , eran muy similar a las personas que el joven recordaba .

… : Que esta sucediendo .

En eso un docto un tanto de edad , pelo blanco y arrugas en el , le habla .

Doctor : Buenos días Maik .

Maik : Maik?

Doctor : Si tu nombre es Maik .

Maik : Pero si mi nombre es Souta .

Doctor : No chiquillo es Maik , Maik Thomson y vives en E.E.U.U de norte América .

En eso al joven le viene un repentino dolor de cabeza .

Doctor : Al parecer no te acuerdas de nada , te refrescare la memoria . Hace 5 días tuviste un accidente al cruzar la calle , al parecer un tipo se paso un alto y te atropello , tu cráneo recibió la gran parte del impacto y pensamos que te perderíamos . Estuviste conectado a respiración artificial durante todo el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente .

Maik : Pero , pero …

Doctor : Tu familia me dijo que eras fanático de los monitos chinos estos y cada día reproducíamos uno de los dvd de la serie que mas te gustaba . Creo que hacer eso ayudo en lo rápido de tu recuperación .

Me haces recordar a mi hija pequeña , también le gusta este tipo de cosas .

Maik : No puedo entender nada .

Doctor : Se que esto fue muy repentino y todo , pero debías de saberlo , no nos arriesgaríamos a una perdida de memoria así que decidimos activar tus recuerdos de momento .

El doctor lo revisa por ultima vez , cuando termina le pregunta si desea algo pero el contesta …

Maik : Disculpe me puede dejar solo un momento .

Doctor : Claro . Por cierto a fuera esta tu madre habla con ella , quizás ayude mas a que estés solo .

En eso entra un señora algo de edad , unos 40 al parecer

Madre : Hijo como estas .

Maik : Ma … ma?

" Realidad , ¿es aquella en la cual no sentimos despiertos o en nuestros sueños? "


End file.
